


SCREEN (Discontinued)

by izxmi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Punk, Dark Harry, F/M, Gangs, Gay, Gay Smut, M/M, Punk Harry, Punk Liam, Punk Louis, Punk Niall, Punk Zayn, Sad Ending, Sad Harry, Sadism, Sexual Content, Slash, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 42,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5100968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izxmi/pseuds/izxmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place in Mavel City, where it is home to one of the biggest gangs in whole of Europe: The Mavellion.<br/>And its leader? None other than Edward Styles. </p><p>Edward Styles, a very sadistic man who does daring things and the kind of person you really do not want to bring home to your parents. Despite his playboy and stubborn demeanor - he wasn't like this before but everybody changes when their hearts get too fragile. Having lost so many people in his life, it grew harder for him to trust people.</p><p>After being given a mission to steal a valuable experiment, he and his partner in crime; Liam Payne, would have never thought that they would bump into someone who could change Edward's afflicting fate forever. </p><p> </p><p>And falling in love? Never crossed his mind; not yet at least.</p><p> A 'not-so-romantic' love story about a sadistic jerk with shit-tons of money, dark pasts, hidden secrets and finding comfort.</p><p> </p><p>"If everything on this planet came to an end tomorrow. How much anger, how much sadness would be left behind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sadist

**Author's Note:**

> ~WARNING~  
> CONTAINS: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Death, Eating Disorder, Graphic Violence, Language, Sexual Content, Slash.
> 
> Please read at your own risk.  
> _____________________________
> 
> This is my first time using ao3 and first time posting anything on ao3, bare with me as I learn more on how to use this particular site.  
> I hope you enjoy this little intro as to what's to come!
> 
> Please do give me some feedbacks - it would really help inspire me to continue on - it could be constructive criticism; which I don't really mind. (I am looking to improve my writing skills that is the reason for me doing this.)
> 
> Please leave me a kudos if you think I should continue.. ^o^
> 
> As for the "PREMIERE" of this story, I'm posting four chapters to give you a good feel of what's to come.  
> It's going to start off slow but bare with me; I'm doing this for the sake of character development. 
> 
> NOTE: The song that's on every chapter represents the song I listened to whilst writing the chapter. I just thought it would a little element of 'fun'. idek

  
**Starring Role - Maring and The Diamonds (Acoustic)**

  
It was turning dawn in Mavel City. As the sun sets down; disappearing into the horizon and the big moon coming out to greet everybody with the evening sky.

  
Mavel City, found deep in the heart of the United Kingdom. A very underrated city, but yet it was the home for one of the most dangerous mafia gangs in Europe - The Mavellion.

  
If you don't know who The Mavellion are or were; then you my friend have been living under a deprived rock.

  
The Mavellion - a dangerous mafia gang that ruled the whole of Mavel City - the police department had let them be to their criminal activities, seeming that there was really no chance of stopping them from what they enjoy doing.

  
The tall buildings held up massive jumbotrons around the city, advertising companies or products. The streets filled up with people walking and cars driving around. Another way to explain what Mavel City looks like - it is sort of a rip-off from New York City.

  
On the rooftop of one of the tallest buildings in Mavel City - a huge penthouse-like-mansion displayed with all its might - also known as the headquarters for The Mavellion. Non-stop upbeat music booming out from it as the place was filled with members from the gang.

  
Many held big rifles and heavy-loaded guns. Any intruder that walked in through the elevator without any business was declared to be shot without hesitation. The members were found everywhere in the big area; by the pool, by the helipad, by the pool table or getting lap dances from hired strippers.

  
The place itself was like a club.

  
But in the second floor of the penthouse, was found a room that was dark and dim. The only found light was coming off from the moon through the big windows that looked out into the city.

  
A tall-slender man in a black suit stood before it, his left hand shoved into his trouser's pockets with his free hand holding the cigarette that he smoked out of. He watched at all the citizens walk on the streets; probably getting home from their busy day at work. He watched as many looked up at the penthouse in awe and many others tried to avoid passing by the building itself.

  
The man smirked as he enjoyed watching them in fear.

  
As sadistic as he was; his biggest pleasure was to see people feel scared by him. He felt like the stronger contender and he enjoyed that kind of feeling.

  
He takes a drag from his cigarette; the faint sound of loud music can be heard in his office. The door of his office opens suddenly as lights from the other side shone through. He can see the shape of the silhouette so obvious on the reflection found against the window.

  
He didn't move from his spot as he takes another long drag from his cigarette. Just then he examines the person's walking movement and the rhythm of his stepping; it was weird of him to actually know who the person was. Maybe it was the fact that they had spent time with each way too much.

  
"Payne," Edward muttered under his breath as he blew out the smoke.

  
The other man heard him very well - showed proof that the room was silent except the bass from the music vibrating against the walls of the office. "Styles," he spoke back as if to mock his best-friend.

  
Liam Payne was the long-time-best-friend of Edward, the two who both started The Mavellion at such a young age. They knew and trusted each other very well, they were like Batman and Robin - though the two fought who was who when they were in the eight grade.

  
Now it was pretty much obvious that Edward was Batman and Liam was Robin - sadly.

  
The slightly buffer man sat down on the sofa chair not that far from Edward as he leaned back into the furniture, bringing his foot up to rest on top of his knee. "I got Joey's payment," he waved a white envelope in the air before dropping it down onto the coffee table that was in front of him.

  
"Did he pay the right amount?" Edward asked before taking another drag at his cigarette; his eyes not adverting from the window. "I made sure he did," Liam mumbles as he reminisce the scene being played over in his mind. The sounds of Joey's cries begging for mercy before Liam's man shot the defenseless client in the head.

  
The only difference between Liam and Edward was that - Liam was a kind-hearted man at times; he showed mercy and he forgives easily. Sure he enjoys feeling like the strongest person as well but he rarely does the dirty work (By dirty work, meaning - killing, abusing or murdering.)

  
That's why he asks his men to do it for him.

  
"Good." Edward smirked as he throws his cigarette out the window. He turns around to pick the envelope up and opening it to take all the cash that held inside. "The poor guy thought that lying would help him live," Liam watched his best-friend count the money.

  
After counting the amount, Edward looks up at Liam still having the devious smirk plastered on his face. "Don't they all think that?" He asks sarcastically before turning to keep the money away in the safe.

  
"It's hilarious!" Liam exclaims. "They actually think that they can stand a chance against us." He says before breaking out into a fit of laughter. Edward shakes his head, letting a short chuckle escape his lips.

  
"Pitiful people everywhere." He says before he leans against his desk, his arms folded over his chest. Liam nods his head, "hey man mind passing me a beer?" he asks as his arm drapes around the backboard of the sofa chair.

  
"Get one yourself." Edward told him before taking a seat on his desk chair, leaning back comfortably as he kicks both his feet up on the desk. Liam rolled his eyes before, getting up and going towards the fridge. "What's on tomorrow's agenda?" Liam asks another question before signaling Edward to catch the bottle of beer that he threw at him.

  
"We have a client to meet up with tomorrow," Edward lets out a sigh. "Hopefully the task he gives us would be worth it, I don't want it ending up like the last time with Jaime."

  
"That dickhead got what he deserved," he states before popping the bottle open with his teeth and taking a full swig at it. Liam takes a sip from his already opened beer bottle, as he remembers the events from Jaime's awful mission that led to losing a lot of men and a lot of money.

  
That's another thing with Edward, if he gets angry - he's unstoppable and unbelievably dangerous. After the terrible yet successful (that could've gone either way) mission, Jaime who stood waiting at Edward's headquarters for the news was immediately shot in between the spaces of his eyebrows without hesitation by the sadistic man, Edward Styles.

  
That's why it was always so nerve-wrecking for clients to consult or ask Edward for any job. They were always too afraid by him, even men who were bigger than him still fear him 'cause even of their size advantage they still can't compete against the bigger man himself.

  
Making a deal with Edward is like making a deal with Satan.

  
To be honest -- Edward wasn't like this before. He wasn't this cruel and he wasn't this sadistic. It's just something happened and it left a corruption on his heart. A heart that once was red and pure just turned black and immoral.

  
He changed a lot as a person. He himself didn't know whether it was for the good or for the worse. Though Liam hated how Edward is now, he didn't say anything as he feared he might bring up an unwanted topic that can make Edward rage.

  
Liam turned to look at his watch, as he took notice of the time. "Ed, I have to go." He tells the man who was now finding the ceiling much more interesting. "Where are you off to?" Edward asked, his tone so blunt and dull.

  
"Out, have someone to meet." Liam says finishing off his bottle of beer before throwing it in the bin. "I'll see you tomorrow, night mate." He tells Edward before leaving the room.

  
Edward lets out a sigh before putting his bottle down on the desk, he gets up and starts walking out of the room moments after Liam had left the building. He was greeted with the smell of cigarettes, drugs, alcohol and sex in the air.

  
He wasn't surprised and he could care less about how everything runs in the headquarters. As long as he made money, he just don't give one shit or two.

  
He walks up to the railing as he looks down at the open living area, his men sitting on the couches with hookers giving them such pleasurable lap dances. The place was filled with lively music and people - just having such rebellious fun.

  
His eyes trail through the room, he can hear the sounds of heels walking up behind him. Two hands suddenly runs down from his shoulder blades to his chest, rubbing it seductively, The warmth that radiant itself from the palms of the person's hands.

  
"May I be of service Mr. Styles?" A woman's voice so soft and seductive along with a pair of teeth grazing against his earlobe. The smell of her perfume surrounded Edward's atmosphere as he breathes in her scent. He turns around before pushing the woman, who wore a pair of black lingerie under a see-through night dress, to the wall.

  
The woman's legs felt weak as she felt hypnotized just by looking into Edward's tempting green eyes which is now overlaid with darkness and lust. The woman lets out a gasp of pleasure when a pair of plum lips attacked her neck.

  
Edward worked his magic as the tiny corridor was filled with the sounds of moans and heavy gasping coming from the woman. She was drugged with pleasurable ecstasy when the corrupted man roughly grabbed her behind.

  
Lust overtook the sadistic man as he felt the need of release. This was nothing new for him, it was almost like a daily thing. If you knew the man, you'd think of him addicted.

But he wasn't addicted; he just felt lonely.

 


	2. Take It or Leave It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus: here's Chapter Two.
> 
> More of what's to come in the story!
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review for some feedback. Any feedback is open, constructive-critism is accepted - it will help me to become a better writer for the future!

**Holding On to You - Twenty One Pilots**

 

"Wait, you want us to steal this so called ' _experiment_ ' from this wealthy psychotic Russian dealer?"

Liam asks the client who wore a ridiculous red suit with studs over the shoulder pads. The client - whose name was Jon - ran his fingers through his bleached blonde hair, "yes indeed. I'll be more than happy to pay you a large sum of money."

 

Edward eyed the man curiously, "how much?"

"You name the price. All I want from you is to get that experiment." The bleached blonde fellow swiftly folded his arms over his chest. A sly smirk played on his lips as he eyed both the two young men; reserving judgement. After hearing lots of stories from his men about Edward having such a high rated mafia gang, he didn't want to be so gullible; he wanted to see how good they really were said to be.

Edward glared at the man - debating whether or not he should accept the deal. He didn't want to look for new men again ever since he lost a lot before. Looking for new ones is very difficult as many were a bunch of wimps and cowards.

Edward's eyes darts over to the two bulky men in suits who guarded behind him. "It seems like you're a rich guy and got enough men to do the dirty work for you." He nods his head at the men. "Well, my men aren't fit for _that_ kind of job." Jon swaggered towards Edward, his arms still folded.

"I know that you're quite a savvy man Edward," he circled around him like a predator taunting around its prey. "There's a big possibility that this mission could be successful if I were to put your gang in charge."

"If you want, I'll pay you the price now so even if you failed you still got what you wanted." Jon told him, exchanging quick glances at Liam every once in a while. He stopped circling around the green-eyed sadist before returning to his spot in front of the two guards. Jon shrugged his shoulders before snapping his fingers and a cheque book was immediately placed onto his palms, "your choice; _take it or leave it_."

"How much do you want? Five-hundred thousand, or do you want more?” Jon looks up, a pen held on his right hand, “I can go even higher if you like; I don't have much of a limit.”

This man was desperate and it was so obvious. He really wanted the  _experiment_  no matter what. Liam stepped forward as he stand beside his leader. “What is this experiment anyways?” Liam squint his eyes at the change of Jon’s expression.

“It’s something very _meaningful_ and very _valuable_ to me, if I could say so.” Jon was quick with his choice of words. He smirked widely before tapping his vibrant gold suede pointed shoes on the ground. "Money isn't getting any younger: I am not getting any younger."

 

The two exchanged looks before eyeing the blonde fellow. “We’ll take it then,” Edward muttered under his breath.

“For a million pounds.”

Jon’s face breaks out into an evil smirk – but not as devious as Edward’s. “I knew you had a keen eye for the right choice Mr Styles. It will be delivered to you shortly,” he tells him before extending his arm out to Edward for a exchange of hand shakes.

Edward eyes the hand before grabbing it for a tight shake. Once they had let go of contact, Jon turns around to whisper something into his guard’s ear before the guard turns around swiftly to job back to their car. “What if we actually got you that experiment? What happens then?” Liam asks.

Jon shrugged his shoulders, “you can be paid double the price.”

“Two million?!” Liam exclaimed in surprise. The blonde haired man nodded his head before turning around to grab a file that his guard was holding onto. “Here’s the information that you need to know; the location, headquarters and the big boss. I’m sure that you will be able to reach my expectations.”

“What is in the experiment that makes you want it so much?” Edward asks, his arms folding tightly over his chest. “I won’t tell you much, but it _belongs_ to me.” Jon replies.

Edward didn’t want to trust this man - it was like he ever trusted any of his other clients - he just wanted the money. He was glad that this man was willing to pay now even if the mission wasn’t successful; the money is worth more than the victory right?

 

***

 

“Ed, that son of a bitch wasn’t bluffing.” Liam gaped in awe as he felt a stack of cash weigh on the palms of his hand. “We’re fucking even richer than ever!” The buzz cut man leans back on the sofa chair as he starts counting one of the many other stacks of money. Liam already knew that it would take even more than two days to finish counting up all the dollar bills, he just haven’t seen this many money in his entire life.

Edward wasn’t that interested in the money, he was much more interested in the mission. He was thinking of a strategy plan of breaking into the headquarters and taking that stupid experiment. After reading through the information given to him, he wasn’t much too happy about having the money now.

The ‘ _big boss_ ’, Jedd Ronalds - an older man as powerful as Edward is, but the man was much wiser with his antics – the only thing that feared him is how the headquarters was _heavily_ guarded.

He was sure that he will be able to steal that item – with the help of some people that were fit for the job – but how was he suppose to come out of the mission, still with a large amount of men. “Holy shit, my brain hurts. There’s just that much money!” Liam exclaimed.

“Shut up Payne, I’m trying to think.” Edward snapped at his friend who was crazed over the wealth.

“Hey, don’t over-think about that shit. Even if the mission was a fail we still got tons of money.” Liam waved the cash in front of his face. Edward looked over at Liam and at the money as he lets out a sigh, shaking his head. “Two days Liam, two days to plan everything. This is another big mission Liam. The money is something I have no problem with, it’s the amount of men that we might lose.”

“Our members are the source of us getting the money Payne. What if we lose a massive amount, remember when we tried looking for new members since that shitty mission? It was fucking horrible - I don’t want to go through it again!” Edward exclaimed as he stood up from his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. Liam looked down as he understood what Edward was trying to say.

If they lost a lot, the search for more would just be another hair-ripper. Before many were too afraid to die and be part of the gang, what more if they were to look again?

“Hey man, we’re smart about this right? We’ll figure something out.” Liam stands up and walked over to Edward as he wrapped a friendly arm around Ed’s shoulders. Edward stared at the wall of his office before turning his head to look at Liam.

Liam gives him a warm smile before patting his back and turning back to go to his place at the sofa chair. “Hey, I have to go now.” He picks up his coat that was laid over the back of the furniture. “I’ll be back later,” Liam starts making his way to the door. Edward furrows his brows at the man who gave him a simple nod as a gesture for a goodbye before opening the door and leaving the room.

He wonders where Liam disappears off to all the time. But it never really bothered him and he didn’t want to seem like he took control of his best-friend’s life.

It wasn’t right. 


	3. Conflicting Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bonus: here's chapter Three! 
> 
> Keep sending me feedback, your reviews so far and what not! Thank you so much. ^^ 
> 
> In this chapter you meet a very 'handsome' fella.

 

**A Hundred Reasons - Ólafur Arnalds**

Edward walks down the corridors of the building as he fixed his suit and running his fingers through his hair. He took a look on his watch to check the time. He only had a minute left til' the meeting could officially start. Even if he was late, the meeting won’t start without him in the room.

He felt a vibration coming off the left side of his bottom. He takes his phone out of his back pocket only to check Liam texting him, telling him that he is almost going to be late. He rolled his eyes before chucking the phone back to where it belongs.

He takes a swift turn to the right before standing in front of a big red door, letting out a sigh as he turns the knob before entering it. He was met with twelve different pairs of eyes including his best-friend. He makes his way towards the seat next to Liam as some of the men in suits greet him.

He did not reply with anything only telling them to begin the meeting.

 

“Okay, Mr. Styles as you can see; the ratings of Limelight club are now down over here since the last few months.” A men Edward doesn’t even remember what his name is. He stood in front of a line graph being projected onto the wall. “And Sin City has been.. uhm, going downhill as well.”

The men continued to show another line graph, showing the ratings of both Edward’s business going downfall. He had taken over two companies in other for more money – both the owners of the two companies now work for Edward. That’s another reason why Edward is so rich.

If anything happened to the two companies it will all be blamed on the owners and seeing by this is that, the owner’s haven’t been doing their job lately. Edward glares at the line that was directed downwards into the end of the graph.

 

“So, I’m not being paid enough is that correct?” Edward says, his face was blank and expressionless. It was hard to distinguish what he feels about this current situation.

 

“Sir, I’m sure in less than a week or two we could still be able to get back on track with your money.” The men consulted Edward. Liam leans over the chair closer to Edward who was close to raging. “Ed, just give them another week… I mean have they ever let you down before?”

 

“Not until today.” Edward replies, he lets out sigh before standing up from his seat. “Fine, I’ll give you two weeks and that’s final. If I don’t get the right amount of money by the end of the two weeks, it’ll be the end of Limelight and Sin City, and its owners.”

 

“Is that all you’ve called me in today?” Edward crossed his arms. The men gulped and nodded his head, “y-yes sir.”

 

Edward turns around and left the room swiftly without turning back to take a look on the other eyes that made a hole on his back. “Edward,” Liam ran out the door just standing close behind Edward. “Hey, about the thing with Ronalds – I made a call with Jeremy and he said he would be happy to help with letting us in the headquarters without getting caught.”

 

“We’re going in the stealth way.”

 

Edward turns around to face Liam and lets out a humourless laugh, “you think our men are stealthy enough for the job?”

 

Liam nodded his heads, “even if they are such rowdy men when they’re not doing anything, but for the sake of the money I’m sure they would the job right.”

 

Edward turns back around to continue his walk down the corridors, making his way to the exit of the building. “Hopefully we just don’t lose any tomorrow.” Liam followed close behind his best friend, “look man whatever happens tomorrow, don’t worry too much. You’re Edward Styles, since when have you ever failed at anything?”

 

Styles looked down at the floor, his mouth shut as the reply was silent. He didn’t know how to reply to that, he had failed a lot before in the past. But for mission sake, everything has gone well for him so far besides losing men.

“That was just once Edward, don’t wrap your mind around that so much.” Liam noticed the silence and he already knew what it meant, with a comforting pat on Ed’s shoulders it was enough to make Ed look up at him and nod his head.

 

“You won’t let that happen again I’m sure of it,” Liam gently smiles. “Now let’s go grab some coffee plus I want to meet the other half, I haven’t seen him in so long. Have you been keeping him away from me or what?” Liam joked around before pushing Edward forwards the exit doors. Edward rolled his eyes, “we just don’t talk Payne.” He leaves the building as he makes his way towards his bike.

“Joining me?” he asked Liam who nodded back in reply.

 

***

 

“Welcome to The Aroma Café, may I ta- oh shit it’s you.” A girl with bright blue hair cussed under her breath as she looked up from the register counter to make eye contact with Edward. “Where’s Marcel?” Edward crossed his arms impatiently. The way the girl greeted him already ticked him off.

 

Monica rolled her eyes, “he went out to run some errands.”

 

“Hey Monica,” Liam greeted once he entered the store coming off from a phone call. “Hey Payne,” she greeted back. “Thanks for the greeting!” she sarcastically said, obviously saying it towards Edward who glared back.

“So are you going to order or what? You’re scaring customers away, and they help give me my salary.” Monica snapped back.

“I’ll just have my coffee and that bagel as well.” Liam places a bill on the counter. “How about you jackass, what would it be? And we don’t _sell_ pussy here for your information.” Monica lets out a sarcastic smile.

Edward shot her a death glare before slamming his fist on the counter, leaning forward close at Monica. “I fucking swear Zales, don't even try to test me. I am not in so much of a happy mood today and I don't need you to start bitching about. “

 

“Edward?”

 

He turns around to the higher pitch-toned voice only to meet eyes similar to his. “What are you doing here?” Marcel pushed his glasses up his nose before walking behind the counter, taking his coat off. “Tell your bitch to shut up every once in a while Marcel.” Edward spat before turning around and leaving the store.

 

“Well that son of a dick…” Monica muttered under her breath, about to climb over the counter but only to be held back by Marcel. “Hey, it’s not worth it. Let me go talk to him. Get him his usual please.” Marcel tells Monica before he goes and follows his twin brother’s walk out the store.

 

He closes the door only to spot Edward already taking a drag from a cigarette, “what’s wrong Edward?”

 

No answer.

 

Marcel scrunched his nose when the stench of smoke entered his nostrils, “just tell me what the matter is, what are you doing here?” Edward shook his head before taking another drag, “Liam wanted to get coffee.”

 

“That’s it?” Marcel asks.

 

He runs his finger through his perfectly styled hair that was swept cleanly to the side of his head, his thick rimmed glasses pressed up the bridge of his nose. “Sin City and Limelight business is going to shit.” Edward replies back. Marcel as smart of a guy as he is, he already knew where this was going.

“So you want me to be their new marketer?” Marcel shoved his hands into the pockets of his pants.

 

Edward lets out a smirk at how he already knew that his brother had a quick mind. “So smart like always Marcel. Yes I do want you to be their new marketer - they’re the only ones that give me money besides lousy missions that are given to my gang.”

 

“What makes you think I’ll say yes?” Marcel shot back. His lips pressed together into a thin line. “You don’t have to say yes, you’re already the new marketer. You start tomorrow okay brother? I’ll pay you if that’s what you want. More than what this shitty café offers you.”

 

“The money you get from trafficking all those disgusting doings, no thank you plus - this café is not _shitty_ , it’s one of the best in Mavel City and you know that Ed.” Marcel tells him. Edward turning around and blowing a puff into his face, “but it’s no where close to beating me.”

 

“Did you tell that bitch my usual?” Edward asks before throwing the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it. “Yes I did and she isn’t a bitch Edward, she’s a nice person.” Marcel defended Monica. “She annoys the fuck out of me. No wonder the Smurfs annoy me as well.” Edward shot back.

 

Marcel rolled his eyes, “why are you such an arrogant jerk all the time?”

 

Edward shrugged his shoulders, “hey you’re the one related to me!” He exclaimed softly before walking not before bumping his shoulder against Marcel’s then entering the store once again. “Unfortunately.” Marcel mumbles under his breath as he followed Edward’s trail. Though it was soft, it was still acoustic enough for Edward.

 

“You changed a lot Edward, ever since dad and…-”

 

“-don’t you fucking dare say the name.” Edward clenched his fists at the knowing of what Marcel was about to say next.

 

Marcel stood frozen, no words able to leave his mouth. He would be lying if he told you that he wasn’t afraid of Edward, his own brother. I mean, who wouldn’t be afraid of Edward? Tall, a stronger contender, almost royalty-like – he was basically at the top of the food chain.

 

After seeing that Marcel had nothing else to say, Edward resume his walking towards Liam who sat at a booth near the back-corner of the store. He slipped in the booth stiffly, his legs hitting the table along the way startling Liam. “Yo bro, what’s up?”

 

Edward looked out the window as he nibbled with his bottom lip, “just my head hurts right now.”

"It's coming back all over again.."

Liam suddenly felt guilty for his friend - he knew how much  _it_  took an impact on his life. It left a permanent scar in which he had suffered through the past two years, till to this very day he still suffered a lot. He hated to remember everything and the quick images that formed in his head were destroying him even more than ever. The memories were coming in stronger than ever.

 

It was giving Edward migraines and it sucked a lot.

 

“Just forget about it…” Liam tells him. He watches Edward clench his jaw and move around under the thin layer of skin, before closing his eyes and looking down at the table. “A fair amount of destructible memories conflict my brain.” Edward mutters under his breath.

 

Liam furrowed his brows, not completely understanding what Edward was saying. But he knew it was hurting Edward and it was hurting himself as well. “Sometimes, I chew gum to help calm me down.” Liam burst out all of the sudden. Edward looks up at his friend, a bit disturbed to the sudden change of topic.

“What are you on about?” Edward asked, shaking his head feeling unpleased.

“What I meant was – what calms you down?” Liam asks, a small smile playing on his lips. There were a lot of things that could calm Edward down, but most of the cases were rare at times.

 

“Watching people _suffer._ ”

 

As sadistic Edward was, it was no lie that it was a fact to remember of Edward. The man truly had a cold heart, no matter how he is or no matter how he change – he will forever hold the ‘sadist’ title.

“Seriously, Edward could you be a little less sick in the head?” Liam asks, unsatisfied with Edward’s answer.

 

“But that’s what really calms me and makes me happy. You just couldn’t resist the urge to smile whilst seeing their hilarious face, begging for mercy. It’s like watching an impala fight back to a lion,” Edward says. “The bigger contender - always win, and that’s why I feel relaxed and happy.”

 

“That’s all? There must be others.” Liam crossed his arms over his chest as he leans back on the chair. “What else would please me?” Edward asked with a raised brow.

 

Liam shrugged his shoulders, “falling in love again, perhaps?”

 

Edward knew where Liam was bringing this conversation to and he didn’t like it, just when he had cool down with Marcel’s brought up he now had to face his best-friend. “I will never – never ever experience what happened in the past. I don’t want to relive the disgusting memory. It’s all such utter bullshit!”

**BANG!**

Two angry fists slammed onto the table, bringing unwanted attention towards their attention. Liam quickly dart his eyes towards Monica who was closed to ripping Edward’s head off to pieces. Monica who strangely had blue hair for the fun of it, tattoos were easily spotted on her skin and a fair amount of piercings covered her ears. She held off a punk rock look similar to Edward but she hated Edward with so much passion that she was closed to hating herself.

 

“Calm Edward… just calm dow- “ Liam tries to comfort Edward who already stood up from his seat with a  swift movement and quickly leaving the store and heading towards the motorcycle.

“What the hell – ED? You’re my ride, are you going to – great he left me here.” Liam watches as his best friend drive off with quick speed.  

 


	4. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _BONUS: here's Chapter Four_
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and by the way, the present time in this story is in the Year 2017. In which Edward is twenty-three and the other characters are... well you do the math .
> 
> And this is just giving you a slight back-story on Edward's life basically and kind-of-an-answer to Liam's sudden disappearance-ish-kind-of-thing..... yeah... IDK OKAY?! Don't pressure me, gadd!
> 
>  
> 
> _YAY CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY!
> 
> P.S. I do apologize if this is quite short. I promise the next time will be longer than this!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING: SLASH IS INCLUDED TOWARDS THE END. SO IF YOU DON'T FEEL COMFORTABLE READING IT. YOU CAN SKIP IT. I SHALL PUT A ~~~BEFORE THE SLASH BEGINS SO YOU MAY SKIP IT.**
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Be prepared for some awful attempt at smut)

 

 

**Medicine - Daughter  
**

 

**2012**

Edward looked up at the mirror as he fixed the black suit that he wore, his hands reached up to fix his hair probably the hundredth time. He fixed it in different styles but just to let out a frustrated groan with each one. “For fuck’s sakes I give up.” Edward plopped onto the sofa couch in the hotel room that he was in.

 

“I told you man: you look alright.” Liam said, flipping into a new page in a celebrity gossip magazine that he was reading. He was sat on the other sofa couch, his ankle laid on top of his knee with his elbows propped against the arms of the couch. “Alright is not enough! How the hell, do people do this kind of shit?!” Edward threw his head back as he lets a frustrated sigh leave his lips.

 

Annoyed with his best-friend’s complaints, he shuts the magazine that he was reading and tossing it onto the small coffee table in front of them. “Jesus Styles, you’re a fucking eighteen year old. You’re not capable of doing shit like this.” Liam told him. “You could’ve just waited but no – being the impatient little prick you are – you just had to pop the question now.”

Liam wore on a white dress shirt and a black vest over it with a rose neatly styled in the pocket. The vest hugged his figure, showing off his manly features. The sleeves rolled up to his elbows, exposing one of the many tattoos that he was now starting to fully accomplish the sleeve of tattoos that he had always wanted.

 

It was awfully true, at such a young age you’re expected to wait till you’re fully an adult to take it to the ‘ _boss_ ’ level. But with Edward, it was a completely different idea. He believes in, ‘ _you just know it when it’s the right time’_. He fell in love too quickly, and he was ready to commit to  _that_  love.

 

“I love her so much Liam - I just want to make it official. Make it up to her that no matter what happens, by the end of the day she’ll always have my heart and I’ll have hers.” Edward says. “I want our love to last forever.”

 

Liam did not have a respond as he sat there staring at the lady that posed on the front cover of the magazine he had just read. He can feel the sincerity in Edward’s voice – moments like these were very rare. “How did you manage to get pass her brother?” Liam asked.

Edward’s lips breaks out into a knowing smirk, “it was pretty damn easier than I thought it would be. I just needed to buy him a couple of hair products, and some cash.”  He breaks out into a short laugh which Liam then follows along. “Damn bro, that easy?” Liam asked in which Ed nodded in reply.

 

Silence fell upon the two as Liam walked up to the mirror as he checked himself out for a few moments. “Shit, was I always this good looking in a vest? I should wear outfits like this more often.” Liam complimented himself. “Ohh yeahh, it compliments your arse very well.” Edward joked as he playfully rolled his eyes.

 

“How long are we going to stay here? Can’t we just go to the damn chapel already?” Edward slumped back into the couch as he lets out a whining-annoying-sound. “I swear to god Edward, I’m this fucking close to actually punching you in the face.” Liam warned him as he turned around to give him a death glare.

 

“Try me Payne.” Edward smirked deviously as Liam takes a step forward. Just when the ‘ _fight’_  was about to begin, the door busts open to reveal someone that resembled him. For Edward it was like looking in front of a mirror but he had little tattoos and no piercings.

 

_“Time to go brother,”_

 

 

**PRESENT TIME.**

Liam stared at the photo of him and Edward, both their arms draped around each other’s shoulders as they both smiled brightly to the camera. Their somehow matching suits as their background showed a white marbled stair and a crème coloured carpet that clung itself onto the stairs, white roses displayed on the both ends of the stairs.

 

He reminisced the day where he has seen Edward at his happiest and greatest. He has never seen Edward this happy since this very day. He lets out a soft smile as he placed it back down on the table that decorated itself against the wall. “So weird to see him smile isn’t it?” A male’s voice coming from behind Liam, as he takes a step close to wrap his arm around Liam’s waist.

 

Liam nods, “it’s such a pity though.” He states. “How can many awful and tragic things happen to him all at once?” he asks looking up at the blonde man with eyes as bright as the sea. “Some people are just unlucky I guess,” the blonde fellow shrugged his shoulders. “I mean, he did bring it upon himself.”

Letting out a groan as Liam nudged his elbow into the blonde’s stomach, “just because our gangs don’t get along, does not mean you can mess with my boss.”

 

The blonde lets out a contagious chuckle in which Liam knows he can’t help but crack up a smile. “I’m so sorry Li, I can’t help it. I’ll make it up to you?” The blue eyes looked into Liam’s brown ones as they shouted something so strong and passionate. “How?” Liam questioned, somehow knowing the answer but still curious.

 

In a swift of a moment, Liam’s back was now against the wall of his apartment. The blonde fellow that was shorter than him by a few inches seemed more of the bigger contender now. “I think you may know the answer,” he whispered sexily into Liam’s ear and in that moment a pang of excitement washed over Liam.

 

_It was lust._

 

 **~~~** The blonde male attacked Liam’s neck, starting from the jaw line to placing butterfly kisses all over his neck to lightly nibbling onto his soft spot. Payne couldn’t help but close his eyes as pleasure overtook him. The blonde fellow starts to pick up his pace as he began to suck harshly on the sweet spot, aiming to make a mark on his lover.

 

Liam’s hands trailed down the back of the other as he wasted no time on pulling off the lover’s shirt. He felt the hands of the blonde man squeeze his butt cheeks ever so tightly. “Oh my god,” Liam gasped out.

 

The two Romeos were now on the bed in their Calvin Klein underwear as their little make-out session heated up. Their tattooed skins rubbed against each other as both fought for dominance. The blonde male played with the waistband of Liam’s boxer brief, his member getting bigger and bigger with each touch of skin. He lets out a soft whimper as he thrusts his hips upwards, trying to get some sort of friction.

 

“No babe, I want you to tell me who you belong to.” The blonde grunted out, getting impatient with each movement. “You, I belong to you!” Liam cried out. The blonde male had now slipped his hand into Liam’s boxer briefs, his finger trailing up and down the growing length. “Sorry, who?” The blonde teased as Liam gritted his teeth.

 

“I belong to you, Niall James Horan!” 

 


	5. Ginger Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: here's Chapter Five 
> 
> This could very well now be the first meeting of the heroine. 
> 
> DUN DUN DUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting two chapters for today; I'm feeling lucky. ;)

 

**Bridges - Broods**

Cold raindrops dropped from the evening sky. Edward walked down the pathway with both his hands shoved in the pockets of his slightly drenched jeans. His coat had saved eighty-percent of his clothes from the pouring rain, but his hair was part of the twenty-percent that wasn't saved.

His drenched curls stuck to his forehead as he clenches his jaw every now and then. He admitted that he was freezing to death, but he chose to ignore it - he couldn't be bothered.

Reaching the doors of Sin City as he entered, its bright neon lights could be seen kilometers away. The bodyguard that stood taller and much bigger than Edward didn't hesitate to push open the door for him. "Welcome Mr. Styles," the bodyguard greeted as Edward just entered the building without saying another word.

Immediately the two men that were chattering in the empty hallway now took notice of him as they both ran towards their big boss, hurrying to take off the drenched coat to reveal Edward's white v-neck shirt and dark skinny jeans. His tattoos fully shown from under his sleeves as his played with his lip piercing using his tongue.

"Mr. Styles welcome to Sin City, are you here for an appointment?" The man with fairly shaved hair asked as he held the drenched coat that was now sticking to his uniform. "Do you want me to call Frank for you?" The other asked.

Edward eyed the two of them for a couple of moments before facing forward to stare at the big red doors, booming music coming from it. He walked towards the doors before pushing the doors open as he eyes the area - it was nearly dead-empty, besides the couple of perverted men that sat drooling over the strippers.

He squint his eyes at the horrific sight. He makes eye-contact with the bartender, the waitresses and a couple of strippers that worked the pole. All seemed to be shocked and taken-back from his sudden visit. His eyes caught a pair of big-blue-eyes that showed so much fear.

The man scurried over as he greeted Edward, stumbling on his words. "Mr. Styles, what a surprise! You didn't call." Frank says as he nibbled on his bottom lip worried.

"Did I have to?" Edward asks as he glared deeply into his scared eyes. "N-No sir, would you like a seat or a drink perhaps?" Frank tried to regain his focus but all he could think about is being scared to death from this situation. It was too early and it wasn't the end of the month yet.

Edward smirked at Frank's attempt to amuse him. "Sure and while you're at it; I deserve a show, don't I?" Edward sat down at one of the VIP booths as he leaned back, his arms outstretched on the back. "Of course Mr. Styles, I'll have someone to entertain you in just a minute." Frank hurriedly walked off.

Styles shook his head, feeling unhappy with how his business is running. Moments later a drink was placed in front of him, he grabs the glass and lifts it up to his lip, the cool alcoholic substance running down his throat - feeling the shock of satisfaction.

Just then a pair of long legs entered through the curtain, her high stilettos clicked against the marble floor as she stepped on top of the table. His eyes trailed up the legs to her thigh area and took a good look at her round bottom that was covered in a thin layer of red thong, it wasn't too small but it was perky. He took note of the two dimples found just above her bum, and the curves that showed through as she danced around the pole that the table provided.

What he was fascinated with was the long ginger hair that the lady had. It looked soft and silky as it moved side to side as her hips swayed with such grace. The stripper bends over as she showed off her bum, he could sense that she felt uncomfortable but if this is the only way to earn extra money then she'd do whatever it takes.

Moving around the pole ready to make eye contact with the big boss, but she then takes it back - she wasn't ready to expect the unexpected. She has never seen a man's eyes as emerald and beautiful as his, she stood there stupidly as she just stared and checked his handsome features out.

Edward on the other hand was filled with shock as he takes in her facial features. He feels his throat start to close in and his anger start to rise. Suddenly, he gets up - throwing his glass to the ground; causing it to shatter to millions of pieces - and immediately darts out for the exit.

*******

"Sin City is over!" Edward screamed as he slammed his fist against the long table as he leaned forward, veins popping up on the sides of his neck. "WHAT?! But sir, you can't close Sin City! It hasn't been a month, I promise you I'll get you, your paych-," The owner of the strip club tried to consult the angry being. "I don't want the paycheck anymore! I'm shutting down that fucking club whether you like it or not!"

"Mr. Styles, please there has to be another way! Just tell me what went wrong and I'll fix it immediately, just don't shut the club down. The club is the only one thing I got." The owner pleaded.

Edward clenched his jaw and turned his attention from him to stare at the empty white wall in the office-room. Images of the face showing up in his mind and he remembered the lady with red hair that resembled somebody he dreaded to ever see again.

He was just so angry that he wasn't even thinking straight - shutting down the club was like suicide and he knew it. He released out a deep breath and he ran his fingers through his thick curls. "Fine," he muttered against his breath. "I won't shut down the club but I do want that stripper, that was sent to entertain me, _fired_."

The owner lets out a sigh of relief that his business wasn't going to shut down. "Of course Mr. Styles, thank you so much." He lets out a soft and warming smile. Edward gave him one last look before turning around but stopped when he heard the owner speak, "but Mr. Styles, why do you want her fired?"

"Just do so, there won't be anymore questions. When I go on a visit next time, I don't want to see her face ever again." Edward says before slamming the door shut.

He leaned his back against the door and his head leaning back, he stared up the ceiling. 'You nearly fucked it up this time Edward.' He thought to himself. Suddenly the sound of somebody clearing their throat was heard just to the right of Edward, he turns to look to meet his gaze with similar green eyes such as his. "So I just got here and I already hear screaming." Marcel fixed his glasses.

"Why is it that I'm not surprised to see that it's you my dear brother?" He asked. Edward looks at him up and down, taking in on what his twin brother wore. A vested shirt with trousers up to his waist and a pair of worn out work shoes. "What are you doing here?" Edward ignored his previous sayings.

Marcel rolled his eyes, "you asked me to be the new marketer right?" His brought his folder closer to his chest. Edward lets out a smirk in amusement before turning to walk down the halls. "I'm glad you agreed with this brother."

"Well you didn't give me much of a choice, now did you?" he hears footsteps and he knows that Marcel is following close behind. "Not exactly, I'm going to call Rob and he'll be the one leading to whatever you need to do to make me get my money back." Edward takes his phone out and starts tapping away on the screen. "Your money, right." Marcel scoffed softly to himself as he watches his brother intently.

Edward gives him a look telling him that he had heard what he said. He brings his phone close to his ear, hearing just a few rings before a hello was sounded on the other line. "Rob, the new marketer is here at the office lane. Deal with him, will you?" He hangs up before Rob can reply back. He stares back at his twin before forcing a grin and clicking the button of the elevator.

"Wait here, Rob will get to you in a minute." Edward tells him before entering through the elevator doors. "Glad to have you at my headquarters Marce."

"Wait here, Rob will get to you in a minute." Edward tells him before entering through the elevator doors. "Glad to have you at my headquarters Marce."

*******

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Liam asked feeling agitated with Edward, whom was pacing up and down the room; muttering profanities under his breath as he did so. It was already three o'clock early in the morning; it was exactly twenty-nine hours ago that he had encountered the nostalgic red-head.

"I just feel so fucking angry!" Edward screamed, kicking over a night stand - making the lamp that was nicely placed onto it, fall onto to the floor and breaking into a million of pieces.

He had never felt so bipolar in his entire life. He would always get angry at everything that could remind him of the woman, anything that related to her just made him automatically frustrated with not only himself; but with everyone as well.

Liam lets out a sigh and brought the beer bottle to his lips; before taking a long sip he said, "You're always angry." Pulling back from the bottle, he lets his arm rest on the arm of the chair. He knew that why Edward was so angry, he had heard from his men that Ed wanted to shut Sin City down due to a certain employee (more posh than saying stripper) and instantly Liam knew the reason why.

It was either that the 'employee' looked so much like her or that they reminded Edward so much like her.

Edward plopped onto the couch harshly before snatching his beer bottle from the coffee table and taking two big gulps; chugging down the bitter taste down his throat. "Let me guess," Liam leaned forward slightly and placed the bottle onto the same coffee table in front of him. "You made sure that she was fired."

"She IS fired Liam, I don't want to even see her again!" Edward corrected Liam, taking another big chug on his beer. "This is fucking bullshit, I'm going insane!"

"You know what Styles. You didn't have to fire that po-"

"I can fire _whoever_ I want to Liam, I don't give two shits about anyone." Edward threw the bottle across the room and let it smash against the wall. "She didn't deserve it Edward." Liam told him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I got you something." He reached into the back pocket of his jeans.

Pulling out a piece of paper and tossed it over to Edward, who picked it up and eyed it. "What's this?"

"Information on Ronalds, he's just got back from his trip in Dubai."

Edward eyes flared eerily as he opened the folded paper. His eyes scanned through the piece of paper that looked like it was cut off from a newspaper article. It was no lie that this Jedd Ronalds guy was pretty much famous and well-known. "I think its time to make some sort of attack Ed," Liam stated as he watched his best-friend stare at the photo of the man.

"We start tomorrow evening." Edward stated, "You know who to call Payne."

"Ghostbusters?" Liam joked, his lips breaking into a playful smirk.

Edward shook his head, slyly smirking back.

"Close but not so."

 


	6. You Again?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS: here's Chapter Six (PART ONE)  
> This one is a bit short; so calling it part one of two. haha
> 
> The heroine; Zayn; Louis & even more Niall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who had left a kudos! <3

**Boy - Little Mix**

 

"Fuck; this is huge," Liam cursed behind Edward's back. They had already arrived at the headquarters of Jedd Ronalds, and it was no lie that even on the map you can see it's grey square sized building. Edward scanned the area as he squinted his eyes to make it clearer.

His eyes were quick like lightning, darting from one guard to another. "One, two, three.." he muttered under his breath, counting each and every one that guarded the building.

Liam watched his best-friend count, looking up to examine the heavily weaponed guards. "How many are there?" he asks. "Six," Edward replied. "But we can take them down." Edward felt confident - not the type that he knows that everything would fall in order, but more of the type that he has hope. Liam patted his shoulders gently, "I trust you man. Come on boss, lead us the way."

Edward lets out a smirk before getting up and assigning his men to the plan.

*******

Edward leaned forward, shooting the man right in the face; blood splattering over his clothes. "Shit Ed, a bit gory don't ya' think?" Liam commented, pulling on a disgusted face as he eyed the man which now had no face of some sort.

But he didn't care of what happened to the man, he didn't stop to think whether the man had a family to feed nor a life of some sort. All he knew was that he had a job that needed to be done, and he can't help but focus on the job more than anything.

Stepping over the man, he walked down the hall and shooting yet another man that ran out from the side of the hall in the face. Walking farther down the hall, adrenaline rushed through his veins. He came closer with each step towards the big white metal doors.

Pushing it open and aiming his gun - ready to shoot the next person his eyes lays on. It all seemed slow-motion, with each bullet he shot at the next man to another. But the shooting spree stopped when his eyes laid on the familiar face that he had thought he'd never see again.

The woman with the ginger hair looked around in horror, just watching the blood ooze out of each dead man's body. She looked up to meet eyes with the killer; her eyes filling with not only tears, but fear was evident.

"Shit she looks like-" Liam spoke before he was cut off by a knife thrown out of nowhere, the sharp blade nearly plunging into the head of Edward. It seemed more like a warning sign, like it was purposely thrown at him - not truly missing but almost to the point where he could've died.

Liam eyes widen as he takes a step back, turning around to examine the knife that seemed to be stuck to the wall almost permanently. A cursive letter LT was engraved at the side of the blade and just by seeing the familiar initials, he knew exactly who it was. "Well what a pleasant surprise to see you Edward, my dear ol' friend."

Edward looked up to the second level of the room. There stood behind the railings, wearing a black t-shirt that hugged his body figure nicely and his many of tattoos showed from under the sleeves. The brown hair that was tousled around and the knives that clung onto the belt, that hung loosely on the boy's waist.

"Louis Tomlinson," Edward muttered under his breath. His eyes almost twitching, examining Louis' sharp cheekbones as sharp as his knives. "Fancy seeing you here." Louis humoured. But Edward didn't laugh nor cracked a smile.

Liam on the other felt his heart beat for miles. If Louis was here, that could only mean one thing. "Where's your _leader_?" Edward asked. "He's somewhere in this building doing god knows what." Louis smirked, he turned around to walk down the steps. "Kinda' reminds you of her doesn't she?" He asked, stepping closer to the red-head.

Louis grabbed the strand of hair that hang loosely from the girl's messy ponytail; twirling it around his forefinger. He let out a cynical laugh, letting go of the strand. "Must be so hard to see a familiar face that you'd hate to see again." Louis commented.

"Now you know how I feeling looking at your face all the time."

Edward's hands turned to fists, his knuckles turning white and aching to punch someone in the face. "So, you're working for Jedd now?" He felt furious and all he could think about is the leader of Louis' gang; thinking about him, he felt nervous to meet face to face with someone that hated him with all of their heart.

"Think of it this way," Louis said. "This is for revenge."

In a swift movement, Louis raised his right arm backwards; throwing yet another dagger at them. Liam watched as the sharp tip is plunged deeply into the chest of one of his men. "Shit," he cursed before he could react Edward stopped him. "Don't shoot," Edward said. He looked around the room, feeling that the atmosphere had changed. "He's here."

A humourless laugh echoed through the room followed by a golf clap. Edward's ears followed the sounds, looking up to see two other man that stood in the same position as Louis before. "Don't shoot? My, my, Edward Styles." A man in a suit stood tall, his hair messily styled yet it fitted his appearance. "This is a first," he finished.

"Zayn," Edward muttered under his breath, feeling his throat start to tighten up. Niall stood close behind Zayn wearing just baggy jeans and a tank top. Liam looked up in awe, making eye contact with the blonde fellow only to advert gazes after. "Why didn't you fight back Eddie?" Zayn asked, with each word he took a step down the stairs. "You seemed to enjoyshooting my men in the faces earlier, why didn't you do it to Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Did you feel guilty?" This time the words coming out of Zayn's mouth contained venom, his gaze now glaring deeply into Edward's eyes. At this point, looks can kill. Edward can feel the sweat that starts to cover the palms of his hands. If there was only one person that he feared, it was Zayn Malik - the leader of the second most dangerous gang in Mavel City.

"No," Edward said, trying to sound as confident as he can with his answer. "You should be," Zayn's jaw clenched tightly before walking over to the girl and Louis. "I believe you have met little Aislin here," he stated the girl's name. "She's a beauty isn't she?" The girl looked down, not making eye contact with Zayn. She feared Zayn as much as Edward does, it was evident. "Where's Jedd?" Edward was beginning to feel sick with Zayn's small talk. Zayn looked up with a sly smirk, "he's not here."

Edward furrowed his brows, "what do you mean he's not here?"

Zayn shrugged his shoulders, "he left to London." Edward eyes widen with realization. With Jedd not here, it made it much more easier to get the job done. "But don't think it will be easy for you to get what you want." Zayn spat before raising his gun up, shooting at the men that stood close to Edward.

At this moment, the mission was just starting.

Man after man burst out from upstairs, and Edward knew that he was outnumbered. "Ed, we're fucked!" Liam shouted from the other side, they both hid behind the big machine that acted as a shield - the big gap that just separated the two of them. "Shut up Payne, I'm thinking." Edward thought as he looked around the room, only to be disturbed when a dead body falls down beside him. "Shit."

An idea came to Edward's mind, he peeked out from the side of the machine to see Niall behind a table that was turned over. He was shooting at Ed's men. Edward raised his gun and shot the blonde in the shoulder, hearing the weeping sound all of Niall's allies faced their attention at him and Ed took it as a sign to start escaping through the door.

Edward crawled forward to the exit, he looked behind expecting to see Liam but he just sees him kneeling forward and staring into space. "Liam what the hell, come on!" He leaned forward to grab Liam's arm, knowing that he was being shown through the gap. Just then a sharp blade sliced over the chest of Edward, barely missing it as it plunge deeply into the wall behind Edward. Letting out a hiss, he continued to pull Liam and was able to drag him out the door quickly before the bullets could hit them.

The two ran down the hallway, only with little men than before following behind them. "What the fuck was that Liam?" Edward asked, letting go of his arm as they continue to run down to the exit. "Just shut the fuck up man!" Liam snapped before running ahead than Edward.

 

 


	7. Worth Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven (Part Two)
> 
> In here: we have a little flashback of Edward's childhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, will do my best to make it a bit more longer next time.
> 
> It's been raining everyday lately.... I love it.

**Addicted To The Cure - The Wombats**

 

Edward was left behind Liam confused and utterly taken back from his best-friend's sudden outburst. He had never witness Liam snap at him without exactly knowing the reason why.

"Boss, what about the woman -- the redhead?" One of Edward's men held onto his shoulder. Edward's mind flashbacked to the face of the lady that had tears rolled down her cheeks. "She is none of our business." Edward replied to him before running quicker to catch up to Liam.

He followed Liam from behind as they keep turning random corners to the point where he questions whether Liam knows where he is heading to or not. They met a couple of enemies along the run but they managed to kill them (Liam helped with his rage attack). Yet again - to Edward's surprise - he had never seen Liam express such brutal combat skill.

It was like seeing a lion that was left inside a cellar with no food and water for several days, and today it is finally freed to the wild and prey on predators.

Edward was growing impatient, they just kept on walking to the point where they were going almost nowhere. This made Edward worried, if they kept this up, they won't be able to escape anytime soon.

"Liam, do you even know where the hell you're goin-" Edward was cut short when someone bumped into Liam, causing the both of them to fall to the floor clumsily. Edward stopped in his tracks, examining the person that had stopped their form of escape. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" It was the same red-head that they've encountered in the control room. Her blue eyes pleaded, light reflecting from it as she tear up.

Liam swiftly got back on his feet, helping the lady up and without warning he picked the lady over his shoulders; continuing his run. Edward furrowed his brows in confusion and his lips slightly parted at the action that Liam did. He felt angered by Liam's doing -- Why did Liam do that?

The red-head wasn't moving, she was just as shock as Edward. Her body felt paralyze -- she wasn't one to let a stranger have her stomach laid over their shoulders and have them carry her to god knows where. If it was outside of this building; she won't be regretful about the whole thing.

 

**FLASHBACK**

_The sun blared nicely -- it wasn't too hot and the breeze was soothing against Edward's skin. With both his arms folded beneath his head as he laid on the ground of the front lawn. He closed his eyes and has he never felt so relax in this past week of intense school-work. He had finished everything that needed to be done, and now it was just that time to relax; to just enjoy._

_With his eyes closed and his body thoroughly positioned nicely, the birds annoyingly chirping (yet it felt relaxing in a way) and everything was going great. Just then he felt a shadow hover over his face, blocking his face from soothing sun. His brows furrowed as he slowly opened his eyes one at a time._

_He was met by a head hovering over his and just by the outline of the person's hair, he knew who it was already. "Hey Edward!" The boy cheered gleefully. Edward sat up from his seat and rubbed his eyes gently. "You've done your English homework?!" the boy chirped once again._

_Edward lets out an amusing chuckle before nodding his head, "yeah I have."_

_The boy grinned and jumped up on his two feet, Edward has now seen the football ball leaned against the boy's hip and his arm supporting half of its weight. "You promised we'd play footie after you've done your English homework, you didn't forget right?" The boy frowned slightly at the thought of Edward forgetting his promise._

_"Of course not, I'll never forget a promise. Come on," Edward said getting up and standing straight up in front of the boy. He walks over to the fence and bended his knees in a position of a goal-keeper. "Ready when you are!" Edward called, the boy dropping the ball on the floor and positioned it. The boy took a couple steps back for a running start, "here I come Eddy!" He exclaimed before running and kicking the ball with all the strength the boy had._

_The ball flew high in the air, it was too high that it went over Edward and the fence as well. The boy flung his hands and clamping it over his mouth in shock. Edward stared at the fence, just waiting and hoping that the ball will fly back to them but he knows it won't happen. "I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" The boy wailed, tears starting to form in his eyes. Edward turned his head to the boy, quickly making his way over. "No no, it's not your fault. It's alright!" He tried to comfort the boy._

_Just then something hard smacked against the back of Edward's head and the boy that was wailing a few seconds ago was now engulfing into fits of laughter. Edward dropped to his knees from the impact, his hand covering the aching spot where the ball had hit against. "Oh my gosh, I am so so sorry!" A girl's voice cried and Edward turned his head. He watched the little girl that looked around her age, peering her head over the fence._

_"You did a nice kick," Edward said, turning to the boy that was grinning back at him._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

  
"You did a nice kick," Liam gritted. Edward looked up and to see the red-head now kicking her arms and legs around. Liam grabbed his left jaw, rubbing it gently. "Let me go you shithead!" The red-head screamed. Edward hadn't notice that they had already escaped the building and was now running to their vehicles. "Look here ginger, be god-damned thankful we didn't kill you." Liam reasoned, running to the black range rover and pulling the backdoor open. He then pushed the girl in the vehicle and shut the door, the girl screamed and banged her fist against the window.

Liam pressed the button found on the car keys, seconds later the ruckus that the girl was making stopped. He looked back at Edward, and it was time to reason with the guy. "Payne you better give me a damn well reason why you brought her along with us?!" Edward shouted aggressively. Liam didn't say anything but walk towards the front of the car and gets in the driver's seat. Edward glared before rushing to the passenger seat, "I asked you a fucking question!"

"If we want to know where Jedd is, she may be our one-way ticket to getting that shit-of-a-formula!" Liam snarled back, "she may know more than we do!" Edward looked away from him and onto the road, he clenched his jaw. Liam getting mad was never a good sign, Edward knew better than to just push Liam further to his breaking point.

The car pulled to a stop moments after driving and Liam swiftly pushed the door open, making his way to the back and opening it. Edward followed and he spot the red-head laying barely conscious. "I'm sure you'd know what to do with her next boss." Liam stated before shoving the car-keys at Edward.

Liam turns around and starts walking away, which was nothing new to Edward. Edward turned away from the infuriated Liam and to the red-head, "you better be _worth something_ if Liam took you with us."

 


	8. Aisling Gauthier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Aislin is pronounced like (Ash-Lynn) .
> 
> The more you know!
> 
> Here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : I've decided to post two chapters everyday until the end of this week, because there's a small storm. I feel like because of it, my neighbourhood will get affected and the chances of electricity getting cut off is pretty high.
> 
> So expect two chapters tomorrow as well. Thank you.

**Youth - Daughter**

 

Liam ran down the pathway, his phone in his ear. Sweat beads gathered on his forehead and rolled down the side of his face; mixing in with the blood from his enemies. The ringing tone came from his left ear and with each ring his patience decreases. "Come on, come on.." Liam muttered under his breath, he continued to run down the pathway.

His heart skipped a beat when someone had already picked up the phone, "L-Liam?"

Niall's voice followed by his screeching scream rang through the small speakers of Liam's phone. "SHIT, LOUIS YOU FUCKFACE! THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Niall shouted into the speakers followed by Louis' voice. Liam lets out a sigh before ending the call and running into an alleyway, he push open a door and runs in. He goes up the flight of stairs before he enters through the second floor. He runs down the hall of apartments before going into resident 202 and kicks open the door.

The screams of Niall growing closer to Liam's hearing. "LOUIS, I SAID THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Niall shouted. Liam opens the bedroom door to see Niall on the bed with Louis knelt down beside him and a plier found on his right hand. "Hold fucking still. It's almost out!" Louis gritted frustratingly. He was growing impatient of Niall's weeping and whining.

The plier in Lou's hand dug into the skin once again, before Niall let out another scream and pushed Lou's hand away. "NIALL, WE WON'T BE ABLE TO FINISH IF YOU KEEP ON BEING A FUCKING BITCH!" Louis screamed, getting up and running a hand through his hair. He looked up, finally taking notice of Liam. "Thank fucking goodness, Payne help me tame your whining bitch." Louis said to him before he quickly ran to Niall's side and grab a hold of his hand.

"Good; distract him." Louis said before he got back to his previous position, cleaning out the bloody plier and attempted to aim for the injured shoulder. "Where's Edward?" Niall muttered under his gritted teeth. "Back at the HQ, I'm sorry he did this to you." Liam reached out to caress the blonde's cheek gently. "Yeah well, I'm going to shoot his fucking brains out the next time I see him." Niall said before letting out another scream.

"Shh shh, babe calm down. Don't move, the more you move the more it'll hurt." Liam attempted to calm his lover down, grabbing a clean towel on the nightstand and wiping off the beads of sweat that gathered on Niall's forehead. Niall let out a weak chuckle, "that's what she said."

Liam smiled at his childish joke. It was always Niall that would crack a joke even in a situation like this. "There, finally its out! Now you can finally stop being a whiny shithead Neil." Louis said, grabbing a cotton filled with Betadine to disinfect the wound before wrapping it up with a bandage wrap and leaving the room with the aid kit.

"Go get some rest, it'll make you feel better in the morning." Liam said to Niall, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Will you cook me choco-chips pancakes?" Niall grinned before his eyes starts to droop. "Yes, of course." Liam chuckled softly, kissing his irish man once again and standing up. "Sleep tight." Liam tucked him in and left the room.

He finds Louis sitting by the dining table, engrossed into his laptop as he typed away. Liam walked over to the open kitchen, pulling open the door of the fridge and taking out a bottle of water. "Pass me a beer," he hears Louis say behind him. He goes to grab the bottle of beer and closing the fridge's door and walking over to where Louis is, setting the bottle next to his laptop.

Liam sits across from him and opening the cap of the water, taking a big swig from it. He then hear Louis chuckle, he looked up and furrowed his brows. "What's so funny?" Liam asked, curiousity overpowered his body. "It's just hilarious, isn't it?" Louis spoke. "Just an hour ago we were shooting each other's heads off and here we are now, openly speaking to each other like we're best friends."

"Well did't we use to be best friends?" Liam questioned watching Louis take a swig of his beer. "Use to - we aren't anymore." Louis pointed out before setting his attention back to the screen of his laptop. "You look really engrossed in what you are doing," Liam commented. Only to have Louis hum in response. "Whatcha' doing anyways?" Liam asked.

"None of your business," Louis answered. His eyes not tearing off from the screen as his fingers worked swiftly on the keyboard, it was like he mastered the art of typing but it was no lie either. Liam knew that he had always been a computer whiz and an intelligent tech geek. "Let me guess, you're probably hacking into a system or programming something." Liam guessed confidently. "No, you're wrong Payne." Louis told him, his fingers never seemed to stop moving.

"Then you're doi-" Liam tried to guess another idea but only to get cut off by a dagger plunging deeply right next to where Liam's hand placed onto to the wooden table. "Just shut up Payne, just because you're dating Niall and I promised him that I won't kill you doesn't mean that I can't injure you." Louis stated before slamming his laptop shut and getting up, grabbing his things before leaving Niall's apartment.

*******

Marcel walked down the halls of Edward's penthouse. He fixed the glasses on his face before walking towards to what he guessed was the guest room, he had visited the penthouse only a few times in his entire life because he had always been staying at the staff-house the cafe required for him, that and also because he hated the atmosphere that it carried.

He had left his favourite cardigan the last time he decided to give it a try to stay here for the night, but changed his mind the next morning; complaining on how noisy and loud the sounds that were booming in the HQ below them.

He opened the door and walked over to the desk area where he finds his red cardigan slung over the back of the chair. "There you are, how can I be so clumsy to have left it." Marcel whispered to himself only to be greeted by a groan. He froze in his place for a couple of minutes before he slowly turned around to look at the bed; where he heard the sound coming from.

His eyes jumped out of its sockets when he finally noticed that he wasn't alone, "el ganso." He mutters under his breath before the stranger moved into a different sleeping position, causing Marcel to let out a yelp in surprise before running out the room. He ran down the hall only to bump into a hard figure and fell down, landing on his bum.

"Marcel?" Edward's voice rang through Marcel's ears. Marcel quickly got up on his two feet, "why is there a lady in your guest room?!" His eyes quickly dart over to the bandage that was tightly wrapped around his upper torso, the suit jacket hugging loosely against his back. "Oh please, don't tell me you went on another heist?!" Marcel crossed his arms over his chest.

"I did not went on another heist!" Edward exclaimed before walking past him and continue to walk to the direction of the guest room, pushing the door open. "Then answer my question: whose that?!" Marcel pointed the lady that was now wide-awake and sitting up on the bed.

Marcel froze again on spot, before putting his pointed finger away. "Sorry, that was rude that I pointed at you." Marcel quickly apologized.

Edward rolled his eyes, "what is your name?"

He asked before the red-head's eyes widen to scoot back on the bed, getting as far as she can away from him. "I asked you a question," Edward asked, growing impatient by the minute.

"What is your name?"

He asked again, stepping closer to the red-head, but she didn't answer. "You better answer my god-damned question or I'll regret bringing you here in the first pla-" Edward clenched both his fists and jaws tightly, moving closer to the red-head who cut him off from his threatened words.

 

" _Aislin_ , my name is _Aislin Gauthier_."

 


	9. Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcel meets Aislin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!  
> What's everyone dressed up as today?  
> The storm over here has died down and it isn't raining that much this evening! Woo!

**The Same As... - One OK Rock**

Marcel stood in front of the electrical stove, flipping over the eggs with Aislin watching from across him by the breakfast counter. Edward adjacent to them as he took small sips from his glass of coffee whilst reading the newspaper in a flamboyant manner. Marcel plopped the cooked eggs onto the plate, glancing over at Aislin ever so often.

"Doesn't seem to be one of Edward's hook-ups to me," Marcel thought to himself; looking over the red-head's appearance for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Aislin grasped tightly on the glass of water that was given to her, looking down into the glass staring into her faint reflection on the water's surface. Before looking up to meet Marcel's eyes - still the hundredth time she has caught him staring. Marcel quickly advert his gaze and awkwardly got back to his cooking.

He grabbed the plate that was filled up with bacon strips and eggs before bringing it in front of Edward. "Edward," Marcel mumbled lowly, "I don't understand the reason as to why I am still here when I really came here to get my cardigan."

"Tch," Edward scoffed at Marcel's attempt at a complaint. "Well you're already here, and you've already started cooking; you might as well finish what I asked you to do."

Marcel sighed unsympathetically before going back to the stove and filling up another plate for Aislin. "Here... y-you go." He fumbled on his words as he placed the plate gently towards her. "Thanks," was all she could reply.

The door suddenly burst open, "I CAN SMELL BACON!"

Liam ran through the front doors, and immediately heads toward Marcel's direction. "MARCEL!" He exclaimed excitingly before pulling the man to a tight hug; Liam comically rubbing his cheeks against Marcel's.

"You grew mate. You working out lately?" He asked, pulling away to ruffle Marcel's hair. "U-uh, we just saw each other like a few days ago." Marcel scratched the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed.

"Oh, well you look different - it's a good different." Liam assured the shy lad. He turned around to face Aislin with a warm-greeting smile plastered across his face. "Hello there, I don't think we've formally met." Liam took her hand and bowed down slightly, "I'm Liam Payne, pleasure to meet you madam." Edward looked up from the newspaper and gave a disgusted look towards his best-friend's act of kindness before shaking his head.

Aislin just stared at the man emotionless; not really knowing what to say or do. She just wanted to get out of here and not have to be surrounded by (dangerous) strangers. Edward noticed her discomfort before letting out a sigh, "Payne, I believe she's not really enjoying your royal treatment."

Aislin looked at Edward's direction, only to be met by his intimidating emerald orbs. Even if they were just across the room, she can see the small hint of light that danced in his eyes.

"Well, my apologies. Oh and by the way-" Liam pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and threw it onto the counter, right in front of Edward. "-the payment you wanted from Sin City," Liam stated before sitting onto the seat closest to Edward.

Edward leaned forward to take the envelope and just examined its outer appearance before tossing it over to Marcel whom barely caught it by surprise. "You're the new accountant manager; your job." Edward said before turning back to flipping pages on the newspaper.

"Oh but of course, how much did it need to be?" Marcel asked; almost sounding sarcastic while his face showing no interest whatsoever.

"And I thought I was the new marketer." Marcel quietly muttered to himself.

"Supposedly 140,000 pounds - last time I remembered." Edward answered, rolling the newspaper up and throwing it at the bin. He gets up to take his glass of coffee, taking a long sip from it and turning around to walk up the stairs. "I'm going to go get dressed."

Edward didn't add anything else before rushing to his room but Liam knew that he must wait for his 'big boss'. Liam walked over to sit at the couch in the open living room.

Marcel looked over at Aislin who was still eating her breakfast meal and drinking her glass of water. "Do you let him boss you around like that?" Aislin questioned quietly. It almost seemed like she was talking to herself, but Marcel knew that it was directed at him.

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, turning around slightly to face her and he noticed that she was directly looking at him.

"Making you do things when clearly - you don't want to." She answered his question. Marcel turned back to face the stove before taking a deep breath on finding a way to answer. "Well, I have no other choice. I work for him now, and I do need the money too." He didn't know why he opened up to her so quickly, nor did he know where he got the sudden confidence boost from.

Maybe it was the way she spoke to him; the way her tone was soft and welcoming; the way she assured that she mean no harm to the man; or maybe it could be the way she almost represented a part of him.

"Don't you have another job," Aislin spoke, much louder this time for Marcel to hear, "the one at that coffee shop?" She asked, now making eye contact with him.

Marcel furrowed his brows in confusion, "h-how did you know that I work at-" then, realization hit him.

 

**A FEW DAYS AGO**

Marcel wiped the table clean, before picking up the dirty glasses and bringing them to the kitchen to be washed. After handing them over to the dishwasher, he went and walked out. He heard the sound of pouring rain, pattering against the café's window. It was a gloomy afternoon today at Mavel City and cars were busy raiding the streets, the citizens seen running from one place to another to find shelter; some responsible ones brought along their umbrellas.

The door bell rang - notifying a customer had just entered the shop. "Welcome to Aroma café!" Monica greeted brightly from the counter. Marcel stood not too far from Monica, having a clear view of the customer who wore a leather brown coat and her ginger hair, slightly drenched and most of its strands stuck to her cheeks. Her head hung low, so Marcel couldn't make out her facial appearance. But she was a petite woman.

The woman slightly looked up, taking a look around the café and Marcel was sure that this girl was new-comer. It was easy to suspect such person when they look around the café, examining each architecture and decorations. The place wasn't fully-packed, but it wasn't empty as well.

She took small steps closer up to the counter and she looked up to be met with Monica's big golden brown eyes. "Yes ma'am, would you like to order?" Monica greeted with her cheerful cafe-regulated smile.

Marcel listened close-by so he could start making the order in no time. Marcel looked and he took in the lady's feature as she read through the menu. He noticed how familiar she looked to a certain someone; someone that musn't be spoken about.

"I'll just take the green tea latte." The lady quietly spoke before pulling her wallet out from inside of her coat. Monica nodded and registered it into the machine, "would that be all ma'am?" The lady nodded before opening her wallet to pull out a twenty dollar note.

Marcel turned around to start working on the lady's latte. "Marce, one green tea latte please!" Monica spoke, before taking the note and giving back the lady's change.

"Coming up," Marcel stated. Monica turned back to the lady, "please have a seat." Who then obliged and looked around to an empty table, taking a seat.

Monica then leaned backwards, closer to Marcel's hearing. "New-comer aye?" Monica teased playfully, only to earn a short chuckle from Marcel. "It has been a while hasn't it?" Marcel asked, mixing the latte together before pouring the milk.

"It really has been a while; I'm feeling nostalgic now." Monica confessed.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

Marcel remembered everything and how Aislin just left the cafe, in the pouring rain and holding the cup of latte underneath her coat. He also remembered how he ran out to give her one of the cafe's extra umbrellas, but by the time he went out - he couldn't find her.

"Oh," was all Marcel could say.

Aislin nodded gently before taking another sip at her cup of water. "Hope you enjoyed your latte." Marcel stated quite late than ever. "The latte was wonderful," Aislin noted.

"Thank you."

Edward ran down the stairs, in his typical black v-neck top and distressed skinny jeans. He grabbed a coat from the hanger and slipped it on. "Alright, let's go!" Liam jumped up from the couch, before heading out for the door but not without bidding Marcel a goodbye first.

Edward slipped on his black boots and looked up at Marcel, then at Aislin. "Aislin, I need you to follow me." He said, heading for the door.

"NOW," his voice rising in impatience.

Aislin furrowed her brows but she still followed Edward's commands. She stood from the stool and made haste to the door. Marcel watched in confusion, trying to figure out the situation but sadly nothing came to his bright mind. He decided to clean up everything before he too left the penthouse.

*******

Edward walked into the office and over to his desk, opening nearly every cabinet in his office. Liam followed Edward in with Aislin not too far behind, he motioned her to take a seat before walking towards the desk. "Ed, what'cha looking for?" Liam asked, just watching Edward rummage through each drawer and cabinet.

"Looking for a file," Edward muttered grimly, "found it!" He exclaimed, pulling the green folder out and tossing it onto the desk. He looked up at the ginger head who watched from across the room.

"Hey you. I'm going to ask you a few questions and I expect you to answer them honestly." Edward walked around the desk and taunted towards the smaller figure.

"What do you know about Ronalds?!" He asked in a harsh manner. Aislin eyes widen both in shock and in fear. Liam was the only one to notice Aislin's discomfort with the way Edward was trying to confront the lass.

"Ed, I think you're scaring her more than asking her - be gentle with her then maybe, just maybe, she can give you the answers you're looking for." Liam reasoned but Edward ignored him. "I won't repeat myself thrice," Edward inhaled some air to calm him down.

"What do you know about Ronalds?" He repeated, but this time lingering longer on each word.

Aislin stared for a couple more seconds at Edward's face. "He's my boss; I work for him." She answered honestly, her face showing no sort of obvious emotion or reaction as she said so.

"What do you work as?" Edward asked once again, now his nerves calmer than before. Aislin continued to show a blank expression, thinking of how she should answer his question.

"I work as an entertainer." She answered.

"So you were kicked out of my company and went over to his," Edward spoke it more like a statement than a question, letting out a soft scoff, "how quaint."

Aislin shifted uncomfortably in her seat before looking down at her lap to fiddle with her fingers, "what else do you know about Ronalds?" Edward wasn't finished playing police and thief.

"His company is much more successful than yours," Aislin answered with such confidence but the come-back was enough to get Edward heated.

Liam's eyes widened, jumping forward to stand beside Aislin ready for anything that could happen next. "I'm sure she was just joking, right Aislin?!" Liam quickly spoke, looking down at Aislin with a fake smile.

"Even if it was a joke, it is still the truth." Aislin stated again, this time she watched as Edward's fist clenched tightly.

"Listen here red-head," Edward launched forward to grab her by the collar of her shirt, pulling her up which to her dismay and realization of the massive height difference. Her legs dangled in the air, her face close up into Edwards as his face scrunched in anger.

"You do know that I will not hesitate to execute you from this world forever right? Whatever you're worth to that shit of a company, we won't let you go until our task given to us has completed. So don't even try testing my patience now if you want to live when we're done with you."

Liam gulped and stepped forward to start helping Aislin out of Edward's grasp, but only to hesitate with his actions when Edward shot him a terrifying-death glare.

Aislin face showed no sort of obvious reaction or expression, her blue eyes clouded over with dullness and her pink lips pulled to a straight thin line. "So you're using me as bait?" She said in comment to his statement. Edward let go of the grasp, letting her freely drop to the floor.

"You better be a fucking good bait."

He spat venoms in his words at her before he turns to walk out the door, slamming it shut loudly in the process to which it made Aislin flinch at the sudden sound.

 


	10. As We Speak In Zakynthos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter: Madame Roe-shay ;)) And a pink journal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with all of Rebecca Sugar's works. From Adventure Time to Steven Universe.
> 
> HERE'S YOUR CHAPTER YOU BEAUTIFUL NASTY CREATURES!
> 
> also: Exams is making me all want to tear my hair off.. I already want to cry. I hope I do pass though.

**High By The Beach - Lana Del Rey**

 

The car stopped in front of a lot decorated with modern architecture, big windows nearly covering the whole beach house. Edward jumped out before he looks over the place and takes in a deep breath, "it's been a while Zakynthos." He commented feeling the ocean's breeze before walking down the path and inside the house.

Aislin got out and stared in deep awe at the sight before her. It was the first time she has seen the beach and the sun glaring brightly down at her - being that Mavel City is constantly cloudy and raining on most occasions as for beaches? You'd have to get out of Mavel City to go to a beach.

Liam noticed the expression on the lady before smirking teasingly at her. "Isn't it beautiful?" He asked, looking around as well to enjoy the breath-taking view.

"It's even more beautiful than in the photos." Aislin softly whispered, a warm smile plastered on her face while her eyes glistened.

"I'm sure you're getting hungry, you haven't eaten since breakfast, yeah?"

Aislin nodded her head before facing Liam. He gave her a warm smile before motioning her to enter the aesthetic beach house. Liam picked up the luggage and walked up to the entrance whilst Aislin picked up her tiny duffle bag before following him inside.

 

**A FEW DAYS BEFORE THE TRIP**

"I think you should've been a tad bit nicer to the bait." Liam commented, swirling the glass of wine in his hand. It has been just a couple of days since Aislin has been kept a hostage at the headquarters. Edward still acted cold towards the poor being.

"Tell me Payne, do fishermen treat their baits in a lovely manner before they send them off to die or get eaten by their predators?" Edward asked, his eyes still locked onto the monitor screen. Reviewing emails from various of companies interested in hiring him to do such specific tasks.

It has been awhile since he's gone off on vacation and with all this stress that has miraculously increased over the past few days, he really needs a way to release all that before he explodes. "You don't compare worms or small fishes to humans." Liam responded.

"But we're all preys in the eye of a predator." Edward leaned back onto his desk chair. "Whatever. Anyways, I found a luggage bag set up in your room. Are you going somewhere?" Liam took a sip of the wine. Edward looked up from the screen, "I'm going to be staying at my beach house in Zakynthos for the weekend. I have business to take care of over there."

Liam placed the glass down onto the coffee table, "and just who'll be joining along the trip?" Edward spun around on the desk chair, thinking.

"Obviously my best-friend will be joining along."

"Are we bringing bait girl?" Liam asked. "I'm actually quite hesitant about bringing her along. After all, I'm also looking forward to release stress and the whole point of this stress is part of her doing." Edward retorted. "But we can't leave her here, she might get taken back or attempt an escape." Liam reasoned.

Edward let out a stressful sigh as he stopped spinning in his chair, "fine; we'll bring her along then. But she's your responsibility." Liam rolled his eyes before grabbing the glass and downing the rest of the liquid. "Alright then, I'll go and pack my stuff." He got up from his seat before making his way to the door.

"Kindly deliver the news to ginger head. Thanks mate." Edward smirked before Liam left the room.

 

**PRESENT TIME**

"Boss, Madame Roche is in the office waiting for you." One of Edward's men announced before Edward nodded his head, "Liam show bait girl to her room, I have to discuss fine matters with the client." Edward told Liam before opening the door to his office and entering inside.

Liam nodded his head before turning towards Aislin. "Now if you could please follow me." He says before he began walking up the flight of stairs. Aislin marveled at the modern decor and designs the whole house presented. Her eyes noticed the couple of photos hung up the walls the cascaded along the walls beside the stairs.

They were a bunch of photos of young children playing and mostly beautiful scenery. She continued to follow Liam up the stairs and stopping at the first door on the left, he turned the knob and pushing it open to reveal a really spacious room similar to the guest room back at Mavel City but this one looked to be much more spacious with the big window overlooking the ocean.

"This is your room." Liam said. "Well aren't you lucky to have such a beautiful view." He lets out a short chuckle before taking the duffle bag from the girl and tossing it onto the bed. "You can just stay here in the meantime and rest for a bit." Liam told her as he watched her walked around the room, exploring the area.

"Will I be able to go to the beach?" Aislin asked, walking over to the window and looked out. "Well, that's for Edward to say." Liam replies, "my room's right next door, so if you need anything; you know who to call." He tells her before closing the door for her.

Aislin lets out a sigh and questioned why Liam was much nicer and gentler compared to Edward. She questioned more as to why Liam still continues to befriend the mean jerk (or Lucifer as Aislin likes to call him).

She thought about what had already happened in the course of the three days she's been with them so far. It had all been pretty boring enough. She was stuck at the house and was unable to leave without the permission of his royal highness. But Marcel did save the day when he came to the penthouse with clothes for her to wear for the time-being.

 

If it wasn't for Marcel, she wouldn't have been dying of boredom.

 

_Marcel..._

 

" _How can such a beautiful human get unfortunately related to a demon?_ "

 

She thought to herself before walking out to the small balcony that it provided her and enjoyed the warm breeze. A small smile displaying over her lips but it soon faded, "Bert would probably love this."

 

**IN THE OFFICE**

"Madame Roche, how pleasant to have you come visit." Edward smiled slyly and exchanged hands with the very slender looking lady, her hair long and smooth, wearing a very luxurious silky red dress that stopped mid-thigh along with a pair of golden stilettos.

"Ah yes, Monsieur Edward, just when my assistant told me about your proposal, how could I ever turn down such a favoured client." Her thick French accent dancing along her words as she spoke them. "I assume you have told your father about what is needed to be done." Edward took a seat at his office chair.

Madame Roche smirked knowingly at him before slowly bringing up the vintage opera glasses to her face and look at his facial features through them.

"It has already begun as we speak."

 

*******

 

Aislin opened the door to her room and peeked out into the hallway. She was sure to be silent and make no sound. Could this be her chance to escape?

It couldn't be - besides even if she were to call for help, she'd be in even bigger trouble to travelling to another country without a passport.

So she decided on just exploring what this place has to offer.

She walked out into the hallway and saw the other door beside her to which she knew it was Liam's room and two other doors located across from each other at the end of the hall. She walked down the hall and even more photographs hung against the wall. She stopped to look at one in particular and it was two toddlers that looked alike with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders; one was grinning widely and the other had a blank expression as he turned behind him, looking at something else in particular.

This must be Marcel and Edward. For once, Aislin thought of the devil cute.

As her eyes lingered longer at the adorable photograph, she noticed something: two feet upside down at the very bottom of the photograph. Could it have been someone fell over at the moment of the photo being taken.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a door opening followed by voices. Her instincts took over as she quietly walked to the nearest door and went inside the room, her face peeking out to listen to the voices.

It was that of a woman with a thick french accent, conversing with a very familiar one; Edward's.

 

"So the deals on then Madame Roche? I expect you to provide me the best of the best. Do hold on, I'll have to get that file you asked for."

 

To Aislin's dismay, she can hear the footsteps walk up the steps. But she became lucky then.

 

"Ah no it is okay Monsieur Edward, I no longer need that file. I have this now and this is most important, indeed."

 

"Oh I see then, well let me see you out to the door."

 

"But wait, wanting me gone all too soon now?"

 

"Unless you had other plans, Madame Roche."

 

"Why don't we have a little more fun, now that I am here-"

 

Aislin shut the door before the sentence could be finished. She shivered at the thought of the lewd activities they could very much be doing now. She slapped herself gently to get rid of the disgusting thought. She stood up straight before taking a good look around the room she had somehow ended up in.

 

It was a really.... empty..

 

and dark...

 

Like her room, it was spacious and had that big window but big opaque curtains covered it. It made the room to dim and everything looked as if it hasn't be touched for so many years. She could make out the dust that formed on the bookshelves. There were no bed-sheets on the bed, it was just plain mattress.

"What a sad looking room - in such a luxurious house even." She commented before taking her time to observe every bit the room had to offer.

She turned her head to look at the different book titles that displayed onto the shelf. One caught her eye; it was one that had no title on its spine but the book cover was the colour of a faded pink. She grabbed it and wiped off the excess dust with the back of her hand, before taking a seat on the mattress.

She turned open the book, it had abundance of scribbles and doodles using crayons and coloured pencils; obviously done by children. She continued to flip through the various kinds of drawings before she turned to a particular page that had neat and beautiful handwritten words.

 

" _Edward wrote journal entries?_ "

She thought but her questioned was denied when she began reading the first entry.

 

_2013, April 5th_

_"Edward,_

_Remember when you first bought me this book for my birthday when we were younger?_

_And all four of us took the effort to make it look 'pretty fit for a princess'?_

_I still remember the vivid memory in my head._

_Although it was a beautiful memory; there are times where I don't want to remember those things."_

 

As Aislin read; she began questioning to herself about whom the writer was or is - and what they meant by ' _there are times where I don't want to remember those things_ '?

 

Looking for answers she thought of turning the next page, maybe there could be an explanation. But as she did so, the door bursts open and to her worst there stood Edward with eyes that were ready to bite a head off and spit it into a hole.

 

 

 


	11. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of Edward's past and even more angst-y moments.
> 
> As well as another flashback memory!
> 
> In this story: Every flashback in this story counts.
> 
> can anyone get the reference in the flashback? 
> 
> Let me know if you did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (apologies for any grammatical error or spelling mistakes; please do tell if I made any and I'll go correct them asap!)
> 
>  

**Bless - Kanno Youko feat. Arnór Dan**

Edward was ready to kill the living daylights out of the poor Bambi that's been caught in the headlights.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" His voice roared throughout the room. His eyes dart towards the book that Aislin held and his eyes widened in shock as he dashed forward to snatch it out of her grasp.

"I'm sorry..." Aislin's voice squeaked at the end, almost choking on her saliva as she gulped.

Edward held the book tightly under his grasp before he turned to look at the girl in the eye; it was filled with so much hatred and anger. It would be a lie if you said you weren't scared of the man in front of you.

Aislin took a step back, her eyes still fixated onto the bestial-like man. She reached her hand back to grab the door knob, but as she turns to open it, something stopped her and there he was - Edward, himself who was now hovering over her from behind with his hand firmly against the door; signifying that Aislin isn't going to be leaving any time soon.

"You are quite the busy-body... aren't you, _Aislin Gauthier_?" Aislin felt the hot breath against the back of her neck. Her eyes widened and a shiver traveled down her spine. "I said that I w-was sorry..." Aislin, for the sake of her life, tried to reason with Edward; fearing he could just end her life right then and here. A dark chuckle emitted from the man followed by a scoff.

"Shut the fuck up."

Aislin was turned around in a flash, her back slamming harshly against the wall. Edward's hands on either side of her face, as his eyes shot daggers through hers. The face he was making now; was the scariest she's ever seen.

The mesmerizing and lovely green eyes he once had - was now dull and extremely terrifying. He was now seeing red and she could feel it. "Give me a good answer - why I shouldn't kill you right here, right now." He then grabbed Aislin by the neck, dragging her along the wall as he lifted her up.

 

She couldn't believe it: he really is going to squeeze every inch of her insides out of her.

 

"I shouldn't have listened to Liam. I should have just threw you away like the little piece of shit that you are." He spatted venom at her and squeezed tighter. Another evil chuckle came from the man, "I can see it - the pain in your eyes." He smirked wickedly.

"You..." The wicked smile started to fade away. "I hate you so much."

With that he dropped her to the ground. He looked down at her, feeling no pity over the fragile little Bambi. He watched her as she did her best to regain her breathing, gasping loudly; inhaling and exhaling.

"Ge-"

"-If I d-died now; someone would r-replace me.."

The sudden reply surprised Edward. He thought about what kind of stupid drugs was this girl taking; maybe he should've squeezed tighter. "What are you on abou-"

"-That's... m-my answer.."

Was she trying to make a fool out of him?

 

Just as Edward was about to reply to her answer the door bursts open and there stood Liam with Marcel behind him. "Aislin!" Marcel had called out before both him and Liam rushed to her side. He helped her up, but she stumbled forward only for Liam to catch.

"I'll carry her," Liam said as he carried the barely stabled girl and left the room. As they were gone, Marcel turned around and faced his unbelievable twin who was now engulfed in the book he held. Marcel noticed just what kind of book it was; and whom it was.

"Stop mistaking her for someone else, Edward."

 

Edward tore his eyes off from the book and looked up at Marcel with a confused look. "What the fuck do you mean by that?" He spat back, but the sight before him shocked him - it was Marcel, and he actually looked angry.

 

"You know damn well what I mean - Aislin isn't her, so stop putting all your anger out on Aislin ever again!" Marcel turned around and walked out the door without slamming it shut. Edward was still at his boiling point and he threw the book at the wall, leaving a dent. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He screamed before dropping down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling.

 

**FLASHBACK**

_The sun was about to set, the sky covered in the colour pale tint of orange; 'the representation of the average colour of clouds when the sunlight from a sunset is reflected off of them'._

_Edward stood in front of the gravestone and stared at it longingly. People dressed in black walked down the hill, descending back to their cars and bidding their farewells to their friends; as well as sending their condolences to the rest of the Styles' family._

_Marcel shook hands with an old friend before waving his goodbyes to them. He turned his head to take notice of Edward who still lingered at the same spot since the burial had began. He walked up the hill and stood beside him._

_He takes a good look of his brother's expression._

_It was just expressionless._

_"Life.. doesn't last forever..." Edward spoke for the first time today._

_He sounded mechanical. It was as if he lost every expression and emotion he could offer. Marcel dart his eyes from the face of his brother before looking down at the grave._

_"That's what father would always tell me.." He spoke again, this time there was some tone into his voice. Edward let out a short chuckle at the memory he thought of. "That pet bunny we used to have, and when it died you cried on forever..."_

_Marcel blushed slightly, feeling embarrassed as he gently hit Edward on the shoulder. "You cried too." He remarked, trying to share his embarrassment. "I know.." Edward looked back at him. A warm smile displays itself onto his face, at the same time; it was sad._

_"I cried just as hard as you; you just cried more." He commented before fixing his hair by running his fingers through it. "Father..." he knelt down in front of the grave before planting gently a fist onto the stone; attempting to fist-bump him like they always used to do._

_"Thank you for existing.."_

_Edward whispered softly, lingering there for a couple of more moments before standing up straight. His head hung lowly, before he starts letting out a small laugh. "Oh no..."_

_Marcel looked up at his brother in confusion. "What?" He replied before Edward looked up to the sky, a smile plastered on his face. "It's going to rain." He commented. Marcel furrowed his brows before looking up at the sky as well - searching for any rain clouds in sight but he saw none._

_"I don't see any rain-" His sentence was cut short when he suddenly saw tears start to drop from Edward's eyes - he finally shed a tear. Tears after tears came consecutively; it was as if water filling a bottle up has finally overflown._

_"-It is now."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

 

Marcel walked into the room that Liam brought Aislin into. He had just arrived to the house and the first thing he hears is Edward screaming; hurting Aislin.

He found Aislin laid back onto the bed as he rushed to Aislin's side who was still trying to gasp for air as Liam checked her neck for any major injuries. You could tell that the grasp Edward had on her was dead tightly; the mark of fingerprints, coloured a blue-purple, was evident around her neck.

Marcel clenched his fist tightly. He should've punched the suspect in the face when he had the chance but he could regret it soon.

"Geez, what were you thinking - snooping around aimlessly like that?" Liam half-scolded the girl.

Aislin stared up at the ceiling as she didn't respond anymore. Liam sighed before getting up, "I'll go check if the parsley plant is still alive." He says before leaving the room. Marcel fiddled with his thumb as he awkwardly sat there, his back facing the girl.

The room was now engulfed in silence as the only thing that can be heard was the heavy breathing from both of them.

"Why aren't you crying? I know you are hurting really badly right now, shouldn't you be crying?" Marcel spoke. He knew what he said sounded controversial. But, it was Marcel - he wasn't good dealing with anything social.

"If it hurts - it's okay to say so."

 

Silence..

 

Did he say something wrong? _With that kind of question, he could've._

 

"Everyday is the same thing; over and over..." This time she spoke with words so brittle; showing signs of instability. "I'm always getting used; being used; and thrown away like a wilting flower - no one wants a wilting flower anyways."

Marcel turned his head around to look at the lady before him. He noticed something similar. He saw the same look that Edward had on that day of their father's funeral. He knew what's about to come; the bottle is about to overflow.

He grabbed hold of her hand, tightly but reassuringly. "Oh no - it's about to rain." He quoted, with a soft voice. "Is it now? Well what a day for it to be raining..-" Aislin choked on her last words and at last - the bottle has been filled.

"-It is now.." Marcel gently rubbed his thumb over her hand comfortingly. He let her drain out all the tears.

The silence room was now filled with the raw sounds of a broken girl.

Maybe silence was already a girl's loudest cry.

 

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Liam walked into the kitchen after just rubbing more Parsley leaves onto Aislin's neck to find Edward smoking by the veranda. He raised a brow and stepped out to join him; standing next to him as they both watched the ocean reflect off the light from the moon.

"Remember what you told me when you first met me back long long ago when we were kids?" Edward spoke, bringing the cigarette to his lip and taking a long drag out of the joint. Liam was confused at first, until the memory became vivid to him. "Ah, yes I remember.."

"You told me that even if I did get along with a lot of people, I still chose to be alone." Edward puffed out the compulsive smoke before turning his head to look at his best-friend. "When you said that; I was so impressed that someone actually figured me out." He said.

"I thought that someone actually understood me." Edward smirked widely.

Liam just watched his companion confessed all the feelings he wasn't able to hear before. He remembered back to the time where all five of them; Edward, Liam, Niall, Louis and Zayn, used to have the best times of their life.

Going to places they knew were restricted, even as kids - they dared to trespass into an abandoned swimming pool.

Whatever happened to _'we'll be friends forever'_?

  
"It used to be all fun and games...-" Liam commented. The smile on his face was almost too obvious, enough for Edward to know what he was hinting. Liam let out a chuckle before leaning onto the railings of the veranda.

".... -Then I fucked up."

Liam stopped chuckling; looking up at the other fellow. Liam's eyes now held sympathy and a lot of pity all of the sudden. When has it been the last time Liam gave the same look to his partner in crime? It has been way too long.

He didn't know what to say. He knew that even if he tried to comfort him - he couldn't be able to mend the broken pieces together even if he tried.

Just then a chuckle broke the silence - this time it was Edward's turn.

 

"I really am just a _human_ who can't be accepted by others after all, huh?"

 


	12. Just Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing and luxurious yacht

**Butterfly - Weezer**

Aislin fluttered her eyes open, she was greeted by the bright sunlight being shone at her face and the sound of the ocean crashing against the bed of rocks beside the house. She was then reminded that they were at Zakynthos and everything that happened yesterday were real.

She reached her hand up to touch her neck; it wasn't stinging and as painful as it was yesterday. The herbal medicine that Liam came up with had worked effortlessly. But obviously it wasn't completely healed up.

Closing her eyes, wanting to go back to bed when she realized that she doesn't really have anything to do today. But how could she when the bright light was distracting her. It was like the light telling her to go to it; a lame metaphor for death.

 

Just then the light was gone and she opened her eyes to see who had blocked it for her.

"Morning...." She was greeted with a fruity voice.

 

She looked to see that Marcel stood there holding a tray. He was smiling warmly as she could make out what was on the tray; breakfast food. He set down the tray onto the night-stand table beside the bed before leaning over to help Aislin sit up comfortably. "How does your neck feel?" He asked.

Aislin slowly moved her head side to side. "Well, it doesn't feel that bad anymore - still could use a little more resting." She answered before having the perfect view of the breakfast that Marcel prepared for her. "Looks delicious." She commented as the boy blushed.

"Thanks," he just muttered before picking up the tray and placing it over her lap. Aislin picked up the utensils and began eating the meal. Marcel looked away; showing respect to her as she ate. He stood up and walked over to the window, watching the beautiful ocean swaying with its breeze.

"I should apologise on behalf of Edward..." Marcel spoke. "Sometimes, he just doesn't know how to control."

Aislin stared down at the tray and let go of her utensils. "How many times have you done that - apologising on behalf of your brother?" She asked him and Marcel's eyes went wide. He turned his head to face her, a bit surprised by the sudden question.

He knew that Aislin already has the idea of what the answer is. "Quite a fair lot..." Marcel looked down. "He doesn't really like to say sorry."

Aislin nodded her head in reply before continuing on feasting her meal. "You shouldn't do that anymore." She tells him. "Because it's also hurting you inside, isn't it?" Aislin looked up to see his expression as she pops a bacon bit into her mouth.

"Doing this gives the idea on the other person that Edward is a bad guy, and as a brother its hurting you because, you know that Edward isn't a bad guy." Aislin spoke with a soft voice, careful with picking the right words. "There's no bad guys in this world - only _broken_ people."

 

Marcel was shock with what the girl before him had to say. He looked down and nodded, slowly agreeing to the statement. "You seem to be talkative today, Aislin." He lets out a hesitant laugh, attempting to be humorous to break the serious topic. He scratched the back of his neck before biting his bottom lip, nervously.

Then he thought about it, what she said was true. It was really hurting him. Edward wasn't a bad guy - he was just broken.

"Only because I had something to say."

The door flung open and it revealed Liam with a bowl of parsley paste. "Oh you're up already." Liam stated before sitting next to her and began examining her bruise. "Oh good, it's slowly healing. Excuse me..." He says politely, applying the paste over her neck that was turning from blue-purple to greenish-yellow.

After applying a fair amount, he takes out a bandage wrap and wrapped it around the girl's neck slowly. "I guess this should help a bit; it works for me anyways." Liam stated, laughing a bit. He stands up and fixed the snap-back cap he wore.

"Anyways, get dressed you two." He gave them a bright smile, crossing his arms over each other. "We're going sailing."

 

*******

 

The breeze by the beach was even better. It was quite windy and the perfect sunny day today. Aislin stood by the shore, enjoying the water crawling over her feet. The beautiful waters of Zakynthos was a moment made to cherish.

"Take it all in," He inhaled the smell of salt-water. "This is probably a once-in-a-lifetime for you huh?" He looked off into the distance, a small smile on his face."Not to call you poor or anything..." He looked at her, displaying a mocking smirk. "It is okay - I am not offended of the truth." She quietly says.

"Wow, you're quite a strong woman Miss Gauthier." He mischievously nudged her with his elbow before laughing softly to himself. "The view; I just wish I can share it with someone."

Aislin observed his expression before looking forward and stared at the yacht that was floating not so far away from the shore. "You must be thinking of someone, is it a loved one?" She asked him. Liam nodded slowly, "yes." He answered before gently tapping his foot up and down, letting the water splash everywhere. "Are you thinking of someone perhaps?" He asked her; he wondered whether she had anyone in her life as of now.

"Yes.." She answered in a modulated voice.

 

Liam raised his eyebrow at the girl in amusement. "Is it a boyfriend perhaps?" He asked her teasingly which only earned a little stare of bewilderment from her. "No." She just answered still composed.

"Even the sound the sound of it offends me." She replies before earning a chuckle from the man.

He nodded his head, "well I am sorry to have offend you. Now let us make haste to sea!" He jokingly says as he began walking into the water, dragging himself across to the yacht. Marcel had arrived by the beach, carrying a bag of his things. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Sorry to keep you waiting, let's go." He began following Liam.

Aislin watched them reach the yacht and climb the ladder. She turned her head towards the house and wondered if the other boy would be joining them on their little trip. She turned and began doing the same.

She climbed up the ladder and with a little help from Marcel, she was onto the yacht boat. Liam came out from inside with a bottle of beer and a bottle of sprite. He went and hand Marcel the sprite as he continued to take sips from his beer.

 

"Welcome on board, would you like anything to drink Aislin?" Liam asked her.

 

Aislin shook her head no before taking a seat on the one of the built in couch. "Oh alright then." He says. "Liam, are we ready to go-" A voice spoke as they walked out and it was Edward. He stood there, dead in tracks as he watched Aislin sitting quietly.

Liam noticed the tension before he smirked. "Yes we are ready to go. Paul start up the ignition!" He called out before the yacht came to life and began to slowly drift off into the ocean. Marcel sat next to Aislin, he wanted to make sure that she felt comfortable through the trip. He wanted her to enjoy the place and leave it with good memories.

"You know, she's waiting for you to apologise." Liam stated, patting the shoulder of Edward who leaned against the wall. "Well she's wasting her time." Edward commented before he began walking off to the front of his luxurious yacht. He leaned against the railing, watching the yacht move to the middle of the ocean. He can hear Liam following close behind him. "But I know you want to."

Edward gave him a devious glare as he rolled his eyes and shake his head. " Look, think of it this way. If you don't make her trust you, then we will get nothing out of her about that Renolds guy. Then the whole point of making her hostage is useless." Liam tried to reason with the man in front of him.

"But she's just an entertainer, what else useful can she offer?" Edward asked him. Liam shrugged his shoulder, "she must know a thing or two about that guy. She should know something that we don't."

Edward let out a sigh of frustration before slamming his fist against the railing. "Shit." He cursed under his breath, "why do you always have to be right sometimes?"

Liam smirked and took another long sip of his beer. "I don't know, besides I want to spend this vacation with no fighting, yeah? Let's just have fun for once in life." Edward leaned forward a bit more, staring off into the distance. He thought a little about how he was going to make up to bait girl.

 

*******

 

_SPLASH!_

Liam jumped into the ocean, coming out to the surface with a small cheer. "Oi Marce, aren't you going to jump in? The water feels great!" He floated onto his back. Marcel watched from over the railings and let out a small smile before nodding his head. "Alright," he replied back before turning to Aislin. "I'll be right back."

"Please don't let me prevent you from having fun." Aislin spoke as Marcel smiled brightly in reply before he stepped over the railing and jumped into the waters as well. Aislin watched from her seat, smiling softly as the two men play around in the water; splashing each other and just enjoy the refreshing salt-water.

It was soon disturbed when she felt the seat next to her slightly shifted. She turned her head slowly to see Edward who was now sitting next to her, smoking his cigarette joint.

She eyed him carefully, wondering why he had chosen to seat next to her when there's so many seat in this luxurious yacht. She continued to eye him a little more as Edward started to grow uncomfortable under her gaze. "What?" he finally snapped, a small frown evident on his face. She turned away from him and stared up at the sky instead.

  
Edward let out a sigh when she did not reply to him. "So now you're ignoring me huh?" He asked, taking another long drag from the joint. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "No, I'm not." She answered. "It was just that I felt like you didn't want me talking to you."

"Do you hate me now?"

 

Aislin looked up at the man at the sudden question. She noticed him staring at her with a stern look, as if he is growing impatient of the answer. "Maybe a little - I'm sorry." She answered before Edward let out a little chuckle. "I would hate me too; I did something stupid." He looked up to the sky, his head leaning back taking small puffs.

"No, I was at wrong. I shouldn't have went through your stuff without permission." She looked down at her lap and began fiddling with her thumbs.

 

"Damn right you shouldn't have."

 

The silence after felt like hours. They both just sat quietly next to each other, both just enjoying the bright sun and the ocean breeze. The sound of Liam and Marcel both shouting childish things, laughing and splashed around in the waters. She noticed Paul - the driver, enjoying his bottle of beer whilst he watched a program on the tiny screen of the portable television he had in front of him.

She then looked back at Edward who now had his eyes closed, the joint he had disappeared into the nearest ash-tray. He was softly tapping his finger onto the surface of the couch, his feet joining in with the rhythm.

She clenched her fist gently, afraid she might strike a nerve and make another wrong move to get the man angry again. "Who's Rosie?" She hesitated to look up and face him. She prepared for the worse to happen - but there was nothing.

 

"A beautiful, sad, lying girl with a rotten heart."

 


	13. Happy-Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Marcel being bodacious and Edward joining underground fighting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY (LATE) HALLOWEEN <3, what (did) you all dress up as - let me know! ;)
> 
> Also sorry for not updating the past few days, I was trying to let exams fly by over and finally it has finished.
> 
> Now I have this free time and I do wish to spend it updating chapters for this story.
> 
> Here's chapter 13.

**Caroline - Douglas Dare**

 

"Who's Rosie?"

"A beautiful, sad, lying girl with a rotten heart."

He spoke, but there was something in his tone that seem to be... sophistic. His tone was apparent of the fact that this Rosie person was someone that left a bitter taste in his mouth. Aislin thought of what kind of person Rosie is - with a rotten heart - what did he meant by that?

Edward looked over at Aislin, his gaze stern onto the girl in front of him. The gaze almost looked absolute; the Edward in front of her wasn't the same Edward who she saw in that headquarters. His hand reached out to touch her face. The feeling of his fingertips caressing her cheek gently. Aislin sat frozen, and just watched the man in front of her just become so vulnerable.

"Edward..." Aislin spoke out which made the man stopped and come into realization. His eyes widened and immediately moved away from her. He stood up and looked away from her; his eyes mimicking those of embarrassment and pique.

Aislin watched the man before her, and something about it made her feel pity of him. "Edwar-"

"-Don't speak of her name ever again..." Was all he said before stomping off into the yacht and slamming the door shut.

Aislin reached up to touch her face, trying to mimic the remains of his gentle touch. It was a peculiar touch for her - something that she couldn't comprehend.

There was something that haunted Edward like a nightmare; and Aislin was determined to figure it out.

 

*******

 

"Do you want another serving?" Marcel asked Aislin as he continued to eat the barbecue off the stick. Aislin shook her head in reply; she had already eaten four of them and she felt pleased with that much already. She stared up at the evening sky and was fascinated with how much stars there were.

The stars were much brighter here than it was back at Mavel City - there were stars only if you were fortunate enough to see one.

Aislin pulled her knees to her chest and watched Marcel eat the meal in satisfaction. He had already changed his clothes into dry ones, a towel remained around him hanging loosely and his hair still had droplets of water from his shower.

Marcel placed the stick down onto the plate, wiping his hands and mouth clean with a napkin. "You really look like Edward like this; well with glasses." Aislin commented before Marcel looked up and raised a brow, letting out a laugh. "Tell me something I don't know." He joked before sitting back more into the built in couch and looked up at the sky, joining her as they stargaze together.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Marcel turned his attention the girl whom is now staring back at him. His brows furrowed slightly before slowly nodding his head. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked. "Edward, what grudge does he hold?"

Marcel was taken aback with the sudden question. He looked down and debated whether he should tell her or not. "Let's just say... the world is cruel to him." Marcel answered, he began fiddling with his fingers.

"Don't get too leery of him; it isn't worth it Aislin."

"But what if it is worth it after all; have you even once tried it?"

Marcel closed his hand into a fist and looked up at her. "I have - I was just shut out." Marcel answered her, looking up into her eyes. She saw the sincerity and gloom in his eyes as he answered. "Do you perhaps, know Rosie?" She questioned him again. He shook his head, "I can't answer that to you.. I'm sorry."

Aislin looked down, played with the hem of her shirt. "Here, you must be freezing." He says, grabbing the blanket that was neatly folded before opening it, and wrapping it around her. As his hand made contact with her bare skin, he had guessed right - the skin was cold.

"Next time - tell me when you're feeling cold, okay?" He tells her, making sure that the blanket covered her well. "You always speak out the things that has nothing to do with you." He said, "speak out more about how you really feel... just like last night."

Aislin snuggled into the blanket, she had now grown quiet. She remembered how she had cried in front of him and how little she began to open up to someone; a stranger perhaps, but she trusted him. Her body said to trust him, and she did.

She leaned back onto Marcel's side; who grew tense at the sudden contact. She opened the blanket again and wrapped it around him as well, pulling him close. "You'll get cold too.." she softly whispered. Marcel kept his hand on his lap, his face displaying a crimson red and he grew timid at how Aislin was so close to him.

Her head laid itself onto his shoulder and before he could react, she had already went off to snooze-land. He watched her face carefully, her mouth slightly opened as she breathed in a cautious rhythm. He couldn't help but smile a little. He adjusted himself more comfortably and careful not to wake her up in the process and closed his eyes. "Goodnight." He whispered to her softly.

 

As Liam walked out of the cabin he was greeted with the charming sight of the two little kittens-like, snuggling into one blanket. "You're becoming even more _bodacious_ Marcel." He commented, letting out a small laugh and took a quick photo of them secretly before heading back inside.

 

*******

 

"We could've stayed a little longer!" Liam groaned, slumping back into the sofa seat. He turned his attention to Edward who was reading his emails on his laptop. "We will come back right?" Liam asked the man who was too preoccupied with what he was doing.

They had already arrived back just a few hours ago and Edward wasted no time to rush to his computer. Liam let out a small sigh before sitting up straight, "anything interesting?" He asked only to get no reply after.

  
Edward shook his head, before leaning back onto his office chair. "The bastard keeps pestering me about whether or not I've gotten the experiment." He massaged the bridge of his nose, hoping to reduce the headache that was beginning.

Liam didn't mean to laugh, but he couldn't help but think that one person was enough to cause a person like Edward to be stress. "So the trip didn't really give you the time-off that you needed huh?" Liam asked which was only answered by silence. "Hey, remember when we used to join those underground fights just to earn some cash?" Liam smirked widely at the memory back to when they were younger and didn't know better.

"We did earn quite a lot back then," Edward commented. "Because of you Ed." Liam stood up and takes out something from his back pocket. "Here, I saw this on one of the walls by our building." Liam lays the flyer onto the table in front of Edward.

It was an open underground tournament that's happening later in the evening. "I thought maybe this could help you release some of that built-in stress." Liam suggested before shrugging his shoulders. "Go, if you want to. You used to love entering in these type of tournaments."

Edward looked at the flyer, contemplating whether or not he should attend.

"I'll go.." Edward answered, looking up at Liam who had a wide smile plastered on his face. "Besides, it has been a while."

Liam clapped his hands together before nodding his head. "That's fantastic; it'd just be like good ol' times!" He pat the back of Edward. "Go get changed Styles, and we can warm you up a bit."

 

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Edward stepped out of the car that was parked along with the others. "So where is this place?" He asked, looking around at the quiet forest that they had enter through. Liam motioned his head to follow him as he began walking deeper and jumped down a steep edge into this drainage like canal.

He walked forward towards a dark tunnel, Edward furrowed his brows but decided to just trust his companion on this. Liam used the LED light of his smartphone as they continued to walk down the eerie tunnel until noises were slowly fading in, growing louder and louder as they neared the end.

Edward could make out the noises made by ferocious men, cheering and screaming. Liam reached forward and pull open a black curtain; revealing the deranged scene before them. It took Edward back to when they were a bunch of seventeen year old's who knew nothing about underground fighting but they knew fighting.

How Edward lost his first match ever and decided on that to get stronger to win his next match. Entering gyms everyday after school, getting coached by someone who used to be his client for his drug-selling business - now close friend. Soon after, he was winning match after match after match.

The atmosphere seem so nostalgic to him.

Liam leaned close to his ear due to the loud noise that surrounded them. "COME, LET'S REGISTER YOU IN!" He shouted before he began pushing through the crowd of screaming and sweaty vicious men (and women). They had barely made it to the register booth. A man who was wearing an armor of muscles, a lady that clung onto him who wore a tight-fitting leather body suit.

"We're here to sign in!" Liam leaned over the table to make himself audible to the man. The man turned his head to look at them, eyeing them both carefully before letting out a snicker in disbelief. "You with your scrawny bodies, be involved in a fight with men who could twist your neck with a pinky?" The man retorted before laughing even more.

Edward gave the man a blank look, pushing Liam aside slightly before grabbing the piece of paper and pen. He swiftly wrote his name on the list without a word. "HEY! What are you getting yourself into young man-"

"Where's the waiting area?" Edward just asked, his foot tapping the ground in an impatient manner. The man looked at the younger one with a look of amusement to be provoked. He nodded his head to the direction of the way. "Over there, listen... the winner of the match before you is whom you're fighting against. The match will continue on until you lose..... or die. I am sure you have insurance to cover your own injuries." The man smirked viciously before letting out an insane laugh.

Edward gave the man a profound look before walking off in the direction he was pointed to, Liam following his trail. He walked in a separated area where it was found empty. "Wait, you're already up next man!" Liam exclaimed, placing his hands onto the shoulders of Edward and attempted to massage him to comfort. Edward took off his hoodie and toss it towards Liam, he revealed a tank top underneath with his sleeves of tattoos full on display. He ran his fingers through his hair, as he began to feel the sweat buds gather at the top of his forehead.

A woman opens the curtain and announced that Edward is going on now. Liam smirked widely, "just think of it as before.. Show them who's the boss."

Edward smirked back just a devious, "I'll do more than show them..."

Edward walked out of the curtain where men now took notice of his figure and appearance, which then engulfed into loud noises of boo's and taunting comments. He ignored them and got on into the beaten down ring.

He faced his opponent who wore a mask that had a skull printed over the fabric; and only showed his eyes. A hoodie that he wore and a pair of gloves over his hand. He was more or less just similar to Edward. He took notice of the brown hair that the opponent had and striking blue eyes that peered over his face mask.

He wasn't muscular but Edward can tell that he was pretty sturdy.

The referee (who pretty much was just a random dude from the crowd) got onto the ring, earning a crowd cheer with his enthusiasm. Edward cracked his knuckles before getting into his fighting stance. The opponent before him had an odd fighting stance.

It was that of like a mixture of Muay Thai and Kung Fu. But it was heavily collaborated that it was difficult to distinguish which one it was. Then it hit Edward, he knows this familiar stance - he has seen it before.

His eyes widened slightly before the opponent's eyes moved into 'happy-eyes'. Edward can tell that he was smirking beneath the mask.

 

"Hey.... fucktard."

 


	14. Personal Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, but had a busy event that my school organised and I was volunteering for handling the event.
> 
> But now it's done (thank god) so I have holidays now since my school year has finally ended!
> 
> P.S. This chapter is quite short (sorry ^^;; )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter: a glimpse of Louis and who's being the personal slave - what?!

 

**Empty - Metric**

 

"Hey.... fucktard."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. There was only one person that called him that his whole life; and he knows exactly who it was. Edward gritted his teeth together, and clenched his fist tighter. "Lo-"

"FIGHT!"

The referee called out and before Edward could continue, the person in front of him threw a punch at him but he was able to dodge it. From then on Edward continued to effortlessly dodge every punch and kick that were aimed at him. He kept hesitating to fight back - but he knew he had to otherwise he'll lose and he hates losing.

Liam who stood beside the ring, watching his best-friend closely. He had already figured out the opponent just by the second he started moving in his stance. He also knows why Edward is hesitating to fight back - he knows it all so well.

"EDWARD! IGNORE IT, IGNORE THE PAST! FIGHT THE PAST!" He shouted out, encouraging his companion to fight back.

Edward took a quick glimpse at Liam at the side. He watched him, a small smirk start to creep onto his face. "Are you going to confess your love for me or something?!" Edward sarcastically retorted. Liam who only flipped him the middle finger.

"Stop being a wuss-puss fucktard - show me how the real Edward fights; just like in the old days." The man spoke, in a voice so reserved.

"You asked for it; I'll fight you back now... Louis." Edward was quick with his movements, he moved forward and pulled off the face mask to reveal an agitated Louis Tomlinson. His icy-blue eyes were filled with pure hatred - only for Edward.

Louis let out a small growl, "You know that I hate it whenever you try to look cool."

"You hate everything that I do.." Edward snapped back. "Now, let's finish this like gentlemen." They both got back to their stance. Their eyes not leaving each other's as they began circling around the ring.

"Me first.."

 

*******

 

Louis got out of his car before walking through the open gate of the cemetery. He entered the empty lot, walking down the path as he held the face mask tightly in his hand. He ignored the stinging pain on his left eye as his eyes wandered around, reading off different names that were engraved onto the gravestones when he passed by.

He got off the path and walked over the grass, up a hill to a particular gravestone. He eyed the gravestone that had, 'Daz Styles' written over it.

"Mr Styles, I wonder how life is up there?" He spoke softly before letting out a small smirk, he walked down two gravestones further to the left as he stopped at another gravestone.

 

He gently knocked onto the gravestone and puffed out a mouthful of smoke. "I'm here, shithead." Louis spoke - the tone he reserved was much more different than usual. It was soft and merciful - different to what he usually use.

He opened his backpack to take out two bottles of beer. He popped both of them open with his teeth, placing one of them onto the gravestone as he took a gulp from the other. "Here, I know how much you enjoyed drinking beer whilst having conversations." He spoke again and took another gulp. "Be fucking thankful that I am considerate... only to you."

Louis looked down at his shoes, playing with the shoe laces and taking a deep breath before taking another swig at his bottle. "So I went and fought again for the first time in three years." Louis said, "Honestly, it felt so nostalgic... but somehow a small weight had lifted from my shoulders."

He placed the bottle onto his sore eye as his head replayed images from the fight that happened just a while ago. "I guess I'll never be able to beat that fucktard. But, he will die a painful death for what he's done to you."

He looked up at the gravestone, placing his hand over it and gently wiped off the dirt from it. "I fucking swear on my deathbed that he will finally go to where he actually belong and rot in hell. That egotistical beast doesn't deserve happiness."

The tears that already assembled in his eyes began to fall, one by one and never-ending. "Life has been absolutely boring without you..." He said.

"Life is a fucking bitch."

The hand that was placed onto the gravestone turned into a fist and he began punching it, from soft in which it transitioned to a firm solid punch.

"Why did you fucking leave me, Harry? "

 

*******

 

  
Aislin walked into the open space living room that connected with the kitchen. She reached the fridge and take out a bottle of water before opening it then taking a long gulp out of it. She turned her head to look at the clock that read, _2:06am_ . She was still awake until now, she couldn't sleep - she felt troubled.

Edward hadn't come back home since she last saw him during dinner. She was told by Liam that they had to attend a special event and that maybe they would stay out a bit late. _Just how long are they going to stay out for?_

Aislin continued to drink from the bottle until her body became tense when she hears a groaning voice coming from the outside the door. _Was it them? Have they arrived back?_

Keys were heard and the door was unlocked. It was pushed open to reveal Liam, supporting Edward who stood beside him all in a limp-like state. "Oh Aislin, you're still awake?" Liam spoke in a nervous tone, acting as if he got caught sneaking out by his parents. Once Aislin noticed the bruises and blood dripping from Edward's nose, she immediately ran over to help Liam bring Edward to the couch.

"What happened?" Aislin asked him. "Well, long-story-short; he participated in underground fighting." He answered her question. Aislin sighed stressfully as she sat next to Edward who felt so in a daze, breathing heavily from his mouth. "I'll go get Marcel-" Liam stood up straight and turned to walk into the hallway but was stopped by Aislin.

"No, let him sleep.. he had a long day today. Just get me the first aid."

Liam stood silent for a few seconds before nodding his head and dashing to the bathroom to grab the kit.

Aislin turned to Edward as she began pulling off the dirty and bloodied hoodie, then pushed up the tank top up his torso. She eyed the heavily stained bandage around his healing wound from the day she was taken from the headquarters. "You moron, you hadn't let the wound heal properly and now it isn't going to heal any sooner thanks to your idiocy."

Edward was too weak to clench his fist in anger like he usually would after hearing a comment like that. "Bitch, who are you calling a mo-" He let out a wail of pain as he tried to sit up straight but failed miserably.

"Moron." Aislin just replied to answer his unfinished question.

Liam came back, holding the kit in hand and setting it neatly on the table. "Here," He says, taking a seat on the coffee table in front of Edward who just gave him a weak glare.

Aislin opened the kit and took out a pair of scissors, and began cutting through the bandage that was wrapped around his torso. She pulled it from his body before grabbing a cotton swab and some disinfectant.

"Sorry man, I forgot you had this and got you into this." Liam took a deep breath, watching in pity over his companion. "It's fine... I never felt so alive before, so thanks for bringing me there."

Aislin listened to the conversation between the two, her eyes twinkled in wonder. Hearing Edward say thank you made her curious whether he only says that to people he has great respect for - the answer was obviously yes.

She continued to clean off the rest of the blood before wrapping a fresh new bandage around his torso. She stood up and walked over to the kitchen, taking out a huge bowl; filling it with water and a towel before coming back. She sat down beside Edward before she disinfected the rest of the wounds that newly developed.

She looked in the kit for some band-aids but saw none. "I'll go check the other kits if there are any left." Liam noticed the lack before standing up and rushing to the hallways; leaving Edward and Aislin alone in the dim-lit room - the only light emitting from the rest of the city that shone through the big window.

Aislin sat quietly, looking at Edward with awkward glances. Edward turned his head to look at her through his half-lidded eyes; showing great exhaustion. "Aren't you going to clean me up?" Edward asked sarcastically. Aislin rolled her eyes in reply before dipping the towel into the bowl and began cleaning off the blood on his body.

"Honestly, you're just a baby.."

 

Edward furrowed his brows, "what the fuck do you mean by just a baby?!"

Aislin didn't meet his glaring eyes as she focused on wiping off the dried blood. "I'm sure you already know what it means - you're spoiled, informal, pampered and immature." She said. "You just need someone to take good care of you; because you don't know how to take care of yourself."

Edward scoffed before he stared up at the ceiling. "I don't need anyone to take care of me."

"Yes you do, you even know it yourself so why deny?" Aislin asked, she had already stopped wiping and was now staring at Edward who now got her attention.

Marcel scratched the back of his head, he was awoken by voices speaking and the loud wailing cry of Edward. He walked down the hallway, and just before stepping out into the living area his eyes caught the sight of the two. He watched them closely and for the moment, his body was telling him that something bad is going to happen.

Edward stared at her for a moment before a mischievous smirk creeps its way onto his face. "Well then - why don't you be my personal slave, bait girl? "

Aislin's eyes widened in both shock and fear. _A PERSONAL SLAVE?!_

Marcel on the other hand had no difference in his reaction as he stepped out to object but was forcefully stopped by Liam who held his hand over Marcel's mouth and the other hand holding his body back.

"Let them be.." Liam whispered into the ear of Marcel.

 

Aislin dropped the towel and began standing up to take a step back but was pulled back by Edward til' she finds herself dangerously on top of him. Edward kept a firm grip onto her arm so she wouldn't escape. Aislin fought to get out of his firm grasp. She did not want to get any closer to him any longer.

"What makes you think I want to be your _personal slave_?"

Edward smirked deviously, only pulling her even closer. "You're never going to leave my side for as long as I am still alive - even if that stinking Ronalds try to take you back, I won't let him." Edward spoke.

Aislin noticed something different in the tone he used; it was much more profound.

 

"From now on, you'll have to listen to everything I say and obey to every command I give you. If you think that strangling you was the most painful one, wait until I give you an even painful punishment. Trust me princess, you wouldn't want to rebel against my orders. "

 


	15. Omología

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a year from graduating High School and I am honestly nothing more than excited.
> 
> Unedited chapters, anything that looked off: I'm sorry.
> 
> _I learned a new word today: Omología !  
>  It means confession. (as far as I know, I could be mistaken, I don't know)_
> 
>  
> 
> **_Here's chapter: Aislin's 'hidden talent' and the start to something new (is it romance or kindness), and also what did Zayn say?_ **
> 
>  

**ME - The 1975**

 

_"From now on, you'll have to listen to everything I say and obey to every command I give you. If you think that strangling you was the most painful one, wait until I give you an even painful punishment. Trust me princess, you wouldn't want to rebel against my orders. "_

 

**__**

 

Marcel sat down by the breakfast counter, sipping away on his cup of coffee. He stared outside the window to show the sun blaring through and birds chirping away as they fly by.

He repeated last night's words by Edward over and over again. "What was that idiot thinking?" He muttered to himself before he was interrupted by Aislin entering the kitchen. Her ginger hair was messed up and the bags under her eyes were apparent that she didn't sleep after what happened.

"Morning.." Marcel softly spoke, turning his attention away from her. She took a seat from across Marcel as she watched him attentively. "Morning... Uh, your brother went out fighting last night." She stated. "He's resting in for today."

Marcel nodded his head slowly, "I know.. I saw what happened last night." He confessed which brought shock to Aislin. "You saw... What happened?" She was almost careful with her words, almost like she wasn't sure what she heard was right.

He finally turned his head to meet eyes with her. "How do you feel about it?" He asked. Aislin's eyes widened slightly before she shifted in her seat, feeling a little uncomfortable talking about the situation.

"You have to tell me honestly, so I can help you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why do you want to help me?" She asked. "Because it's my brother we're talking about." Marcel answered. "He is capable of doing anything; even ruining your life."

Aislin frowned a little. She wondered what has gotten Marcel so grumpy and unusual from his usual state. The look on his face was apprehensive and the tone he used was offbeat. "I thought you knew that your brother isn't a bad person." She spoke softly. "He isn't a bad person." Marcel stated.

"Then why are you speaking as if he is."

Marcel became silent. He leaned back a little further as he began realizing what he was trying to do. He shook his head to get rid of the distraction and take a big sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry, maybe because I didn't get much sleep last night."

He looked away from her; feeling embarrassed. He pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose before ruffling his bed hair. He had grown comfortable to showing Aislin his morning state, with his hair not kept tidy and was in a curly mess; just like Edward's.

"I'm scared.." Aislin confessed which grabbed Marcel's attention again. "Although I am very curious of him - I am so scared."

Marcel felt the pity rush over him as he watched the girl in front of him become tense. She suddenly became very apparent. He reached out to grab her hand, holding it tightly in attempt to be comforting. "Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you ever again." He spoke in a tone which showed confidence.

"Oi, what's going on here?" A gravelly tone was used to interrupt the moment which made both Marcel and Aislin pull away from each other. They both looked up to see a newly-awoken Edward with only the bandage wrap covering his torso and his sweatpants from the night before.

He walked and took a seat right next to Aislin, his eyes wandered over to the counter and around the kitchen. He turned to Aislin with a displeased look, "what are you waiting for?" Aislin tensed up, she was only able to shrug her shoulders in reply. "You're expecting me to cook breakfast?" He snapped back which brought Aislin into realization as she stood up and walked over to the cooking area.

Marcel sighed and stood up but was stopped by Edward. "No, let her do it."

Marcel sat back down, giving him a stern look in reply before turning to watch Aislin carefully. He pitied the girl who apparently did not know what she was doing. She managed to find eggs in the cabinet and was now rummaging through the freezer for some bacon.

 

Marcel can already tell that it is going to be a big mess.

 

 

*******

 

Aislin placed the plate in front of Edward who looked up at her and gave her a glare. "You know how long I've already waited?" He snapped back at Aislin who only kept her head hung low. Marcel eyed the plate she made and let out a sigh. He leaned over and grabbed the plate, eating the food which caught the other two by surprise.

"OI! That's mine!" Edward exclaimed. Aislin gulped nervously, she knew herself that the meal tasted awful. She has never cooked a proper meal in her life without burning it or actually destroying its taste.

Marcel coughed harshly, downing down the rest of his coffee. "I'll m-make you, don't ask her to cook for you again." Marcel choked out which Aislin rushed over with a glass of water which he accepted. Edward glared slightly, "who are you to tell me what to do?"

 

Marcel stood up and walked over to cooking area, then began cooking. "Annoying." He muttered as he rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to the living room, plopping onto the couch.

Aislin turned to the plate of her food, taking a small bite out of the half-eaten meal and in less than a second she spat it out into the bin. She was right; it tasted absolutely horrible, she had added too much salt on her egg and the bacon was too oily. She looked over at Marcel with a look of guilt as she walked over.

 

"What were you thinking? I could've killed you." She spoke to which Marcel just focused his attention on cooking the meal. "You just need practice, and besides; I told you that I won't let him hurt you ever again." He spoke softly, his back still faced towards her.

Aislin felt her heart flutter. " _Did he perhaps did it to prevent Edward to scream at me?_ " She thought to herself before looking over at the plate, grabbing it and throwing the rest of the contents into the bin then walked towards the sink to start cleaning it.

 

She thought further as to why Marcel was being so kind to her; to a person like her who didn't deserve his kindness and sympathy, she already knew it from the very beginning that she was not worthy of such.

Aislin took a deep breath and turned off the tap before setting the plate down. She looked up at Marcel who had already placed the second egg onto one of the three plates and began cooking the next one.

 

"Thank you," she softly said.

 

Marcel slowly looked up at her with a small smile, "no problem."

 

*******

 

Louis walked into the apartment to which he was greeted with Liam sitting on the couch and Niall cuddling up close against him as they both watched the television. "Oh, you finally came home Lou. Where have you been?" Niall sat up straight at the arrival of his roommate.

Louis looked at Liam with a small glare before tossing his bag onto the dining table, he walked over to the fridge to take out a bottle of water. "I keep forgetting that Liam is welcomed here." He spoke in a sarcastic tone.

Liam sighed softly, "why were you there _last night?_ "

 

"It isn't any of your business and besides; what were _you_ doing there?" Louis retorted before taking a seat on the chair and opening his laptop. "I just thought it'd be a great idea for Edward to release stress. I'm sure you had a similar _reason_." Liam answered to which Louis didn't reply, because what he said was not untrue.

"And what would your boss say when he finds out that you went there, especially with Ed around?" Liam probed. Louis didn't look up from the monitor screen as he continued typing away. "I am only doing this because I _promised_ Niall. If it wasn't for Niall, then I would've stuck three daggers right at his heart last night." Louis answered.

Louis had promised Niall that he wouldn't try to kill Edward because Niall knows how much Liam treasures his friendship with Edward. When they parted to choose sides, Niall chose to be with Louis and Zayn - because he was the one who grew up closer with Louis than Edward. But now, for the sake of his boyfriend's happiness, he made Louis and himself a promise to not kill Edward.

 

Louis smirked widely, "if Zayn finds out that you hang out around here and you're with Niall - _he won't be so forgiving._ "

Liam sighed softly before rubbing his face. "I know..." He answered truthfully. He knows that Zayn is as dangerous as Edward, they were both ruthless and represented to be the bigger contender. If they were both placed in a cage, it would be a fight of fire vs. fire.

Just then there was a knock on the door which caught everyone by shock. Niall stood up with Liam who immediately became aware of the current situation, he was lead to the closet room to hide. Louis walked over to the door and opened it to reveal one of the ruthless fire; _Zayn_.

 

"Zayn, what a way for a surprise visit." Niall let out an amused laugh as he plopped onto the couch and began flipping through channels as if he has been doing it since a while ago. Louis shoved his hands into the pockets of his ripped jeans as Zayn made his way into the apartment.

Zayn took a seat on the chair, still saying no word and he looked around the place. "I hope you're both ready." He spoke before grabbing Louis' laptop and turned it for him to look at the monitor. He began finishing the code that Louis was working on and then coded in to make a GPS pop up with a red line heading to the located destination.

Louis walked closer to look at what Zayn has done whilst Niall began walking over to have a look for himself. "Hey... isn't that-" Niall said as his eyes widen in realization to which caused Zayn to smirk deviously.

With Liam who hid in the closet, still keeping quiet but he couldn't help it when his jaw dropped to the ground after hearing what Zayn had to say next.

 

"We're heading for their headquarters now."

 


	16. BOOM!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _Here's chapter: BOOM! And finally meeting (kinda) Jedd Ronalds?_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's always that character in a drama/series/anime/manga/movie that dies and you're like, "bye".
> 
>  **P.S. -** After writing this; I had trouble with writing and explaining action scenes. It's pretty bad; I'll study and learn more about it - hopefully I'll improve tons for the future.
> 
>  

**Moments - One Direction**

_"We're heading for their headquarters now."_

 

Niall's eyes widened slightly, turning to Louis before looking back at Zayn who stood up from his seat. "Now?" Niall reconfirmed to which Zayn nodded in answer. "Yes, now. Our men are already on their way there, they're going to make sure to leave him an extravagant welcoming." Zayn pulled open the door and motioned for them to leave the apartment first.

Louis walked over and kept his laptop in his bag before grabbing his jacket, leaving the place first and head downstairs. Niall sighed softly and grabbed his jacket then left soon after. Zayn smirked and closed the lights in consideration before shutting the door.

Liam jumped out of the closet and rushed towards the window, opening it and looked out to see the three men get in their vehicle before driving off immediately. He took out his phone and began dialing for Edward's phone.

"Come on, come on..." He began to become anxious as it kept ringing and still no answer.

Liam jumped out the window and down the ladder to the side of the apartment, moving downwards as quickly as he could before running down the alleyway and to his motorcycle parked-hidden by a blanket. He shoved his phone back into his pocket when there was no answer. "Shit, Ed." He muttered before driving off to head to the penthouse.

 

*******

 

Edward stood up from the couch and walked over to Aislin, placing his finished plate of food on top of Aislin's own plate of food; which was close to finishing. He just gave her a cocky look before walking back to the couch, plopping down slowly and continued to watch the television.

Aislin bit the insides of her cheeks as she refrained herself from snapping back. Marcel glared a hole on the back of Edward's head before he stands up then grabs the plate off Aislin's and walks back to Edward before placing the plate down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Can't you see someone is still eating? Why don't you do it; you've got hands don't you?" Marcel snapped back at Edward who let out a small scoff of amusement. "Woah, never knew that you could be so bold now brother?" He retorted. "Is your inner ego finally breaking loose?"

"That's because it senses jerks like you." Marcel answered.

Edward let out a short chuckle before standing up and taunted closer to him, only centimetres away from each other. "You work under me, regardless whether you're my brother or not - I am your boss now." Edward spoke, reminding Marcel just how much smaller he is compared to Edward.

Marcel bravely hid his nerves and pulled on a brave face. "What would Rosie say when she finds out just who you've finally become?"

Edward's eyes widened slightly, it was as if the thermometer reached its point and the glass was broken - he snapped and grabbed Marcel by his shirt. "You son of a bitch," he spat venom into Marcel's face. "She's your mother too!!" Marcel spat back to which Edward only tightened his grasps. "She is not my mother; my mother is not a bitch."

Aislin finally stood up from her seat and began walking over to stop the fight.

"Please quit it you two-"

 

**BOOM!**

She was harshly interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion followed by the whole building suddenly shaking violently catching them all by surprise.

Aislin dropped to the ground as she easily loses balance. "Aislin!" Marcel called out, immediately crawling over to woman. Just then loud screaming of both women and men were faintly heard. Edward held his ground before immediately rushing to the door and pulled it open. Marcel helped Aislin up and followed behind the man who was apparently in panic.

Edward began rushing down the hall by almost tumbling over more than a couple of times. He then takes the stairs down to his headquarters and peered over the railings to look down to the floor beneath them, to find the members now attentive with their guns in hand, searching around the place carefully for any intruders. The women crouched down and hid under tables or behind furniture, begging quietly for the safety of their souls.

**BOOM!**

 

Another explosion occurred this time it was stronger than before causing the chandelier to fall off the ceiling and dropped down to the floor below. "EVERYONE, LEAVE THE BUILDING AND HEAD FOR COVER!!" Edward desperately shouted with his might over the commotion but his men listened carefully and began taking the stairs in hoping to leave the building.

The shaking continued and ceilings began to drop to down, on top of unfortunate people along the way. "Edward! We need to get out of here!" Marcel screamed. Edward looked down at Aislin who looked back with fear evident in her eyes. "Follow me!" He shouted back and began running down the hall to enter the staircases. Marcel followed closely behind, carefully dragging Aislin along.

They rushed to climb down the flight of stairs and now Edward began debating whether having the office high up on the top floor was a good idea. But thankfully the building wasn't that tall as they were halfway to reaching the ground floor.

Their run was prevented to when Aislin trip on her feet on the way down - injuring her ankle along the way. Edward cursed under his breath as he picks her up bridal style and pushed Marcel to go on forward.

On the fourth floor of the staircase Marcel ran down but Edward had noticed a crack on the side of its cemented flooring and he immediately knew that it was not safe at all. "MARCEL LOOK OUT!" He screamed and he was right when the stairs had given up, it crumbled apart but luckily Marcel was able to reach the floor then.

 

"Jump for it Ed!" Marcel shouted. "I can't, it's too risky and the gap is too big!" Edward snapped back.

"Shit, what are we going to do now!" Marcel shouted, the panic look on his face was apparent.

 

"Marce, just go ahead and run down to the ground floor. Get the car started and wait for us!" Edward tossed his keys over to his brother who caught it and swallowed the lump in his throat. "We'll meet you down there." Edward held Aislin tightly before entering through the door to the fourth floor.

Marcel clenched his jaws before he continued his run down the stairs. Even if he despises the little antics Edward does, he still trusts him greatly. As he reached the ground floor, he rushed out of the building but he immediately regretted after when he sees the many vans parked outside of the building, a bunch of men in black now aiming their guns at him.

He noticed the logo displayed nicely on the side of one of the van and it read 'Ronalds Corporation' and immediately, he was familiar with the group of people.

"Ah, Marcel... long time no see." Marcel looked up to the call of his name and instinctively his grip around Edward's keys tightened.

"Zayn..." He muttered at the man who swaggered his way closer.

Zayn let out a small chuckle and looked up at the building that was close to falling apart. "What a sight to behold, isn't it? I wonder if your brother is getting crushed already." He smirked widely.

Marcel's eyes widened to when his mind went to Aislin who he knew was now in the care of Edward. If anything happened to Edward; Aislin will get affected to.

"This is a dirty trick you're playing Zayn."

 

"Does it look like I care?"

 

Louis appeared behind Marcel, putting him in a headlock before he placed a sharp tip against his neck. "Time for your nap time Marcey." Louis spoke with thick venom into Marcel's ear as he pushed the needle further into the neck and inject the liquid into him.

 

*******

 

Edward and Aislin had rushed on to run over to the other set of staircases on the other side of the building and continued their run down the stairs. He can feel Aislin tremble in his grasps. "Calm down..." Edward spoke softly to which Aislin had opened her eyes and look up at the man in front of him.

"I'm here; you're safe."

And there it was again. The same profound tone he used the other night when he claimed that he wouldn't let Jedd take her back. She stared into the mesmerizing green orbs of the man and she had finally only noticed the beauty of it.

The colours blended so well together and soon after she felt herself blending along with it. In that time, she actually saw Edward as a man; a human and not some evil beast.

**BOOM!**

 

Edward crouched down slightly at the sudden blast and for sure he can already feel the whole building crumble down above them. He moved swiftly til' they finally reached the ground floor then moved out through the exit door and into the alleyway. He ran down, bricks and cement falling from the building as he dodged the pieces then out of the alleyway they go and onto the road.

Aislin stared up and just watched the whole building come tumbling down into millions of pieces; like as if a giant came and just stepped on it. She watched the fire breaking out and policemen came rushing into the scene to keep the bystanders away from getting hit or injured. Firemen only now arriving and begin to take out the fire.

Liam arrived to the sight and he realized that he was already too late. He stopped his bike abruptly to prevent himself from running over the two people who now stopped in front of him; Edward and Aislin.

"ED!" Liam exclaimed, getting off his bike and rushed over to them. "Where the fuck were you man?" Edward gritted his teeth as he placed Aislin down gently.

"I'm sorry, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer." Liam explained and looked up at the building in front of him which was close to looking more like a decaying building. "What are we going to do now?" He softly asked, looking over at Edward.

Edward clenched his fists - the knuckles turning white as ghost. "We're going to take that damn experiment and kill every single one of them." His tone was different than what Aislin heard in the staircase - it was filled with so much hatred and again Aislin felt scared.

Liam grew concerned over the decision made by his companion - it would mean that Niall is going to be involved. He looked down and thought deeply over the situation, how he was going to conquer it. Aislin looked around and then realized the absence of Marcel.

"Where's Marcel?" She asked which grabbed the attention of both Liam and Edward. They began looking around as well. "He should be here with the car by now.." Edward suddenly felt the anxiety build up within him.

 

Liam felt his phone ring as he takes it out from his pocket to see the caller ID - _"Marce"_.

 

He immediately answered, but he did not get a reply on the other end. Edward grabbed the phone from Liam and spoke instead, "Marcel; where the fuck are you, I told you to get the ca-"

"-Hello Edward, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

 

A thick voice spoke from the other end to which Edward was caught off guard.

"Where the fuck is Marcel?"

 

"Marcel? Ah - he's here with me right now. We're in the car heading back to my headquarters to interrogate him and most likely keep him as my bait. I nearly mistaken him for you but he lacked of tattoos. But it is a genuine to meet twins; I've never met one in my life so I feel pretty blessed right now-"

 

"-who the fuck are you?"

 

"Who am I? I am Jedd Ronalds."

 


	17. Flavour Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __  
>  **Here's chapter: What flavour blood does Edward have and Aislin's promise with Jedd?**   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with The Sims 3.  
> While I still don't have The Sims 4; I'm sticking with The Sims 3 for now.
> 
>  

**Unknown - Jacob Banks**

 

" _Who am I? I am Jedd Ronalds._ I have heard that you were interested in my special experiment; hence why you've meddled with my precious headquarters the other day and took one of my lovely entertainer. So I took your brother - it's a win for both of us."

 

"I don't care what you're up to. But leave Marcel alone, he has nothing to do with this-"

"-Let's make a deal, Styles. Return back Miss Gauthier and give up on the mission you are attempting now, then you can have your darling brother back."

Edward looked over at Aislin who stared up at him, concern evident on her face. His eyes then wandered over to Liam who was no different. He looked away, "what's so important with her?"

He hears a dark chuckle emit from the other line, "let's just say that Miss Gauthier owes me - so she has no choice but to come back someday. Please do remind her that she hasn't got that much time left. It is a pleasure to finally hear you, til we officially meet; see you soon Styles."

With that the other line hangs up to which Edward slowly put the phone away from his ear. "Ed, who was that and where's Marcel?" Liam spoke, slowly placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Edward?"

Edward looks up at Aislin, giving her a small glare before walking off down the street. Liam watched his friend walk away and began following after him. "Oi, Ed! Where are you off to?" He calls out but hears a whimper behind him and turned around to see that Aislin had fallen to the ground. He sighs and goes back to help her by carrying her.

"What's happened to you?" He asks before following behind Edward's tracks. Aislin looked down, a wave of embarrassment rushing over her. "I tripped down the stairs." She softly whispered. "Why has he gotten mad again?" Aislin asked, looking over at the back of Edward.

"I don't know - he's just having his man periods."

The long curly locks of the man bounced, droplets of sweat dripping from each strand. His clothes covered in ashes and dirt. But she wanted to see the face that she saw previously. The face that made her heart speed up and skip a beat. She didn't want to see his back faced at her and walking away - she officially hates his back.

Edward stopped along at the corner of the street before calling for a taxi.

"Liam notify everyone to go to Sin City."

 

*******

 

Edward got out of the taxi and stomped inside the building. Liam sighed as he paid the driver before getting out and helping Aislin out as well. Supporting her as they walked into the building. Edward looked around at the place that was surprisingly half-filled up with customers.

His thoughts wandered over to the thought of Marcel; he knew he could count on his brother to raise the statistics. He then pondered on how that Marcel is in the hands of a rival. He goes to one of the bouncer; who immediately greeted him upon his sight; he takes the pistol from the belt to which he aim up to the ceiling and pull the trigger, grabbing everyone's attention in the club.

"Everyone out now!" He screams and in seconds just like a bunch of mice running away from a ferocious feline, out the door they ran. Edward moved out of the chaos and walked upstairs to the VIP lounge, the manager standing there in fear. "M-M-Mr. Styles, what a surprise visit." He fumbled with his words.

Edward walked past him and into the office room. "We're going to stop running Sin City for a while, I'm going to set this as my headquarters for now." He says before sitting down in front of the computer and began logging on to his emails.

"S-S-Stop.. R-R-Running?! For how long?" The man trembled in fear. "I don't fucking know. Do not speak to me, I'm fucking busy." Edward spat and with only that the man rushed out of the office then out the building. Liam entered the office and helped Aislin onto the couch.

"Ed, what's your plan?" Liam asks, walking over to Edward.

Edward reads over the email that he gotten from Madame Roche.

 

**_____**

**From: Antonin Roche**

**To: Edward Styles**

**Subject: As promised.**

**  
**

**Hello Monsieur Styles,**

**The plans have already been set. We are only now waiting for your cue, please let us know when it's going to be in use.**

**Hoping to see you soon.**

**  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Antonin Roche.**

**_____**

 

Edward smirked widely as he began typing a reply. Liam looked over the shoulder to read the email and looked down at Edward. "It couldn't be that it means by _that_?" Liam asks and he moves back once Edward stands up from his place. "Oh Payne, you certainly know that it is - need I answer?" Edward spoke before he turns to Aislin who sat down quietly, watching the two man in front of her.

He taunted closer to the girl, his eyes now having a wave of bitterness in them. Aislin nearly jumped up from her seat when Edward unexpectedly slammed her more into the seat with his hand against her shoulder.

"Now tell me the truth you fucking liar - you aren't just his entertainer now are you?"

 

Aislin's eyes widened slightly and gulped, her breath starting to hitch. Liam walking over, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder in attempt to calm him down. "Edward, calm down-"

"-no don't tell me what to do Liam. This bitch is hiding something from us. Tell me just what are you to that bastard? What did he fucking mean by you not having that much time left?!" Edward pushing Liam's hand off him, screaming.

 

Aislin stared deeply into the green orbs that were seeing red. Her hands bawled into a fist, grasping her shirt nervously. "H-He... He made a promise with me..." She choked out to which she was only shoved down deeper into the couch harshly by Edward. "SPIT IT OUT!"

"He promised that he would take care of my brother... if I were to become his test subject." Aislin confessed to which Edward calmed down a bit at the sound of brother coming out of her mouth. "Test subject?" He repeated her.

"You have a brother?" Liam furrowed his brows, amused by the new information.

Aislin nodded her head slowly and sighed of relief quietly once Edward moved away from her. "What do you mean by taking care of your brother?" He spoke, the grumpy face slowly calming down. Aislin looked down, hesitating to answer him. She closed her eyes and fiddled with her fingers.

"My brother.. he's critically ill.. he's in the hospital now. Jedd - he promised he will pay for the medical expenses in exchange of me being his test subject for his experiment." She explained. "I need to get back to Jedd.. so my brother can stay alive!"

Edward's eyes widened, he felt surprised at the sudden snap by the girl in front of him - the girl who kept her remarks to herself, the girl who never spoke her mind, the girl who was just as broken as he was.

He was brought back to when he told her that he would keep her forever and that Jedd will never get her back; he wondered what she was thinking during that time he said those words.

 

She must've hated him right there and then.

 

"I'm sorry _princess_ , but I'm keeping my word. That pig is not going to have you back any time soon, you're my personal slave remember?" He reminded her before he grabs her by the chin. "He's got my brother because of you, and if anything happens to him; you're responsible."

He turned away and left the office. Liam turned to Aislin, sighing and walked to the bathroom to grab the aid kit.

"Hey, show me your sprain." He says, crouching down in front of her and grabbing her leg. He began applying medicine to the purple bruise that formed on her lower leg. He then wrapped a bandage around her.

"Poor you, always getting bruises on your body." He softly spoke, looking up at her with a small smile when he was finished but it was soon gone when he notice a drop of water fall from her eye. His eyes mimicked those of Edward's a while ago; shock and taken aback.

 

It was just like that day Aislin broke down crying in front of Marcel. The day where she finally reached her limit and again today - she's reached her limit.

 

"I hate him, I really really hate him.." Aislin choke out, crying even more.

 

Liam reached out to rub her shoulder as he stands up to sit next to her. He didn't reply to her; all he could do then was to comfort the broken girl.

 

Edward leaned back further onto the wall, pulling the door knob and gently shutting the door. "Welcome to the fan-club, princess." He takes a deep breath and runs his fingers through his hair. He stands up straight and walked down the hall then walked down the stairs. He eyes the place to which was less than half-filled with his men.

Unfortunately, he had lost more of his men. He watched most of them aiding one another of their injuries; some major, some minor.

Just then his brain sparked up an idea. He turns around, letting one of his men know that he'll be gone for a while and that he'll be back. Taking one of the keys of his men and walks out the building to the car. He gets on and turns the ignition.

 

"Time to pay a little visit." He softly spoke before driving out and onto the road.

 

*******

 

Louis sat quietly by his laptop, sipping away on his tea as Niall pulled the trigger of his gun at a testing dummy. "Shit, why can't I get a head-shot?" Niall cursed, getting a little frustrated as he continued to struggle getting his aim correctly.

It was already his seventeenth bullet and so far, he was only able to hit the heart area and groin; but he finds a hard time aiming for the head.

"Isn't the heart and the groin enough torture for one person?" Marcel asked; he was getting sick of hearing the painful ringing sound of the bullet being fired. He still felt drowsy from the injection, but he was able to gain enough conscious to know his surroundings.

"You don't get it four-eyes; once you get a hold of a gun, you'd want to get a head-shot for once." Niall spoke, reloading his bullets before shooting again on his pistol.

Marcel looked over at Louis who looked calm just sitting in front of his laptop, almost like he's grown used of the nuisance. "Give it up Niall, you're ruining the hospitality for our guest." Louis retorted to which Niall rolled his eyes and set the gun down. "Fine! Gosh, it's getting annoying for me too anyways."

Niall grabs a seat and drags it in front of Marcel. "So how does it feel to get tied up?" He questioned, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Marcel attempted to give him a glare but was too drunk to attempt anything.

 

"What the fuck have you done to me?"

 

Niall raised a brow and chuckled in amusement. "You are getting bodacious as they say, huh Marcey? You aren't a little baby anymore." He playfully pinched Marcel's cheeks to which Marcel moved his face away from the touch.

"You must be learning a thing or two with Ed. You should've known better that your older brother is a bad influence." Niall smirked widely.

 

"I know, I know that he is a bad influence." Thought Marcel in his head.

 

Louis scoffed quietly to himself, "honestly, I pity you Marce.. Having to deal with someone like that. But I have to hand it to ye'- you handle it so well. A man like Edward - I could never imagine being related to the son of the devil. Someone who continues to bring hell to everyone he meets; to everyone that gets involved with him - he constantly is just a waste of space in this god forsaken world. Edward Styles must be killed - he must taste the grief he's caused to the people around; he must taste the _flavour of grief_ in his blood."

 

 

 


	18. ROOM 444

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**Here's Chapter: Hospital room 444, who's Bert Gauthier and what are tattoos?** _
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was busy yesterday and couldn't find the time to publish a chapter.
> 
> But here you go!
> 
>  
> 
> _And MADE IN THE A.M. is beautiful.  
>  Love You Goodbye will always insert a special place in my hear. (maybe because its written by Tommon)_

**Closer - JP Cooper**

 

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward rushed down the hallways, Marcel following closely behind him. They swiftly dodged all the nurses and other patients that were walking down the same paths._

_"Ed! Slow down, you're in the hospital for pete's sakes!" Marcel sensibly spoke, apologising to those that Edward rudely brushed by._

_Edward ran even quicker, taking the stairs instead of the elevator as he didn't have anymore time to wait. "I can't slow down Marcel!" He spoke, running to the floor above and to the room that the nurse told them._

_He stopped in front of the room that had the number '444' on it. He panted heavily, taking a deep breath to regain his composure and pushed open the door. He walked in slowly, carefully not to cause too much nuisance as his eyes looked over to the person that laid in bed - peacefully that it seems._

_"Dad.." he softly spoke, rushing to his father's side._

_The man opened his eyes slowly, letting out a weak smile at his son in front of him. "Ed - my boy, why aren't you at school?" He spoke softly. The tone comforted Edward but only did more damage to his heart. "What are you on about you silly old man, you're in the damn hospital on the brink of dying and that's all you can say to me?" Edward cried out, the tears never-ending._

_"I know, I'm sorry.." The man placed his hand over Edward's head, caressing the curly locks which is inherited from the man himself._

_Marcel stood by the door, holding in the tears and put on a brave facade as the doctor walked up to him. "Are you his son?" The doctor asked to which Marcel nodded his head._

_"Y-Yes sir.. How's my dad?" He asked, his trembling fingers fiddled with the hem of his shirt - a habit he has grown used to._

_"I'm sorry to say this but your father has only a week left to live."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

 

Edward parked the car into the parking lot in front of the hospital building. He looked up at area and take a deep breath. He felt his hand tremble slightly as the memories start flooding in.

"Get a hold of yourself Ed, don't think of the past.." He softly spoke to himself. Bawling his hand into a fist in attempt to stop the trembling before he begins to take a step forward, he keeps moving until he reaches the entrance of the building. The sensors on the glass door automatically opens for him. Once again, he hesitates to fully enter.

He shakes his head before forced himself to regain composure and walk up to the counter. "Hello, welcome to St. John's Hospital. May I help you?" The nurse spoke after looking up from the computer. Edward cleared his throat before he began looking around, uncomfortably.

"I-I am searching for someone who goes by the name of Gauthier?" He spoke up to which the nurse raised her brow suspiciously. "Gauthier? Bert Gauthier is it? What business do you have with him?" The nurse asks.

"Uhm, he's a relative of mine." Edward lied.

The lady raised a brow before nodding her head slowly. "I see, so you must know the person that's taking care of him?" She spoke in a sarcastic tone. Edward nodded his head, "his sister, Aislin Gauthier."

The woman snapped her head up to look up at him. "Oh, so you do know. Very well, he's in room 444. He's a fighter, doing very well. You can take this hall right here sir and the stairs." The lady smiled at him, motioning her hand to the left hallway beside them. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded before turning away to walk down the hall she directed him to.

Edward walked down the hall, the memories becoming even more vivid to him. His eyes dart down from patient to patient, most old and a few close to his age. He was reminded of his father who could barely do anything when he was hospitalized.

The pain that his father had to go through - he could feel it too.

 

He rushed to walk past by them and to the staircase, he held tightly to the rails to support his weight. The moment he reached the floor, he can feel himself stagger a bit as he walked further. He can feel his head about to burst.

Everything began to become pulse - he felt like he just did hardcore drugs.

He continued to walk further down the hall, finally reaching the room that made him feel dreadful. His breathing was rapid and ill. He pushed open the door and fell down in the process. He felt like vomiting, he felt his stomach twist and turn. He can feel the sweat drop from his face to the floor.

If he could; he wished to just drown in that puddle of sweat he's producing.

 

"Uhm mister, are you alright mister?"

A mellow tone spoke. The sound that made his heart completely stopped beating. He looked up to see a boy with subtle ash brown curly hair, and similar piercing blue eyes as Aislin. The boy looked at him, his head slightly tilted to the side.

Edward examined his facial features some more and noticed the the tubes that entered through his nose. He realized that he was still on the floor as he slowly stood up on his own two feet.

 

"Y-Yeah.." Edward answered.

The boy in front of him gave a warm smile. "If I can ask, what's your name?" He asked to which Edward awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He cleared his throat once again, "my name is Edward."

"Nice to meet you Edward, I am Bertoldt but you can call me Bert!" This time he grinned widely to show that he was missing a front tooth.

Edward looked at the big machine that stood with all its might beside the bed, working hard on keeping the little boy alive. It all seems to be too ironic. He looked down, feeling uncomfortable once again.

Why had he decided to come here again? To see the brother of that girl.

 

_"Okay good, we finally see him - let's leave."_ Edward battled with his inner-self.

 

"Uhm Mister Edward, are you okay? If you want some water, I got some here!" The boy reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and began pouring the jug of water into the glass, good-naturedly. But he showed proof of clumsiness when the glass fell off the stand and came shattering to the ground.

"Oh no!" The boy cried out. "I am so sorry!" The boy's lip began to tremble, looking down at his hand with guilt washing over his face. Edward sighed softly before walking forward and crouched down to pick up the shreds of glass.

Bert looked over to the man in front of him. "That's dangerous mister!" He called out. Edward walked over to the bin and threw away the handful of glass into it, walking to the sink to wash off the other small pieces of glass. "Silly boy, you can't fight dangerous with dangerous."

The boy once again tilted his head to the side, confused by what Edward said. Edward took notice of the expression and let out a small chuckle; which caused Bert to chuckle along. The man stopped and stared down at the sink - coming into realization that he's in the hospital room of his late father, visiting a brother of his personal slave.

 

_"Not bad,"_ thought Edward.

 

"Mister, you have a lot of drawings on your arms!" The boy commented to which Edward looked down at his sleeves of tattoos. "These are called tattoos." Edward tells him. "What are tattoos?" The boy asked. "They're like drawings, just permanent - like, a scar that tells many stories after a battle."

Bert straightened his back, seeming interested in the idea. "Can I have a closer look please?" He asks to which Edward was taken aback. He looked around before awkwardly walking closer to him and taking a seat on the chair close by the bed. "Uh, sure.." He raised his arm onto the bed and immediately the boy began to touch his skin.

Edward jumped up slightly. The boy's touch was icy cold, it was as if no blood ran through his body - but there was still something warm that came with it. Edward watched Bert trace the outlines of particular tattoos.

"This one is my sister's favourite flower!" The boy piped up, pointing at the rose tattoo. Edward stared down at it, "a rose?" He reconfirmed to which Bert nodded his head excitingly. "I _fucking hate_ this flower."

"Hey! You said a bad word." The boy frowned to which Edward looked away, uncomfortably showing guilt. The boy sighed and spoke again anyways. "My sister loves that flower, but I don't like it that much too. It's prickly and can hurt you!" Bert began pouting at the thought of getting pricked by the thorns. Edward couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the child in front of him.

"Hey your sister.. do you know where she is now?" He asked and the child stopped pouting, looking down after.

"My sister is out; working hard for me." He said. "She told me that she is going to work hard so one day we can go to the beach together."

Edward watched the boy tell him all this stories. Little by little - the usual cruel nature within him began to wash away the more he talked with the child.

"But mister why do you hate roses but have one on your arm?" The boy questioned smartly to which Edward raised a brow, impressed by how intelligent the young fellow is. "Why - you ask?" He began to look down at the tattoo. "Let's just say that reminds me of bad memories." He answered.

 

"You have bad memories?" The boy innocently questioned once again. "You do ask a _shit ton_ of questions kid." Edward stated to which the boy sat there, silent and unaffected by Edward's rude comment.

 

"You said another bad word."

 

"I fucking know that."

 

"You said another one again."

 

"Okay, fine I'll stop."

 

This time Edward was the one pulling on a pout on his face as he crossed his arm, muttering more curse words under his breath while looking away.

Bert let out a giggle and this time the giggle was even more genuine, it was enough to catch Edward's attention and warm his cold heart. He suddenly looked over the boy with envy.

_How can someone that's going through so much pain still maintain to be positive?_

He then, right there, wanted to do the same.

 

*******

 

Aislin laid down quietly on the couch and continued to stare up at the ceiling. If you test her; she can immediately make out where every splotch and mark is on the ceiling. She wondered if Marcel was okay.

She knows he is - she knows that he's under the care of Jedd, and she had a form of trust with Jedd. This shouldn't have happened. She shouldn't have been taken away from the facility and forced to be under the commands of Edward - she was supposed to be only a test subject for Jedd, and so Bert can be alive and healthy again.

_Bert.... Oh Bert..._

She had missed her little brother. It has been fairly a long few weeks since she has seen him. She had been too busy earning money in many different ways - from convenience stores, dealing with drugs, prostitution, strip-dancing and now to a test subject.

How much lower can she go?

 

The door was slammed open and in came the least person she wanted to see; Edward. Her eyes noticed the plastic bags, from a known fast food restaurant, in his hands. When her eyes meets his, she managed to take note of the glint of guilt in them.

Edward let out a sigh before placing the bags on the coffee table in front of her. "Here, personal slaves got to eat too." He spoke, but there something quirky about it. It was gentle and moderate. Aislin sat there, carefully eyeing the bags in front of her before looking up at the man.

 

"Don't be so childish, just eat up for fuck's sakes." Edward rolled his eyes, moving towards her and gives her a sarcastic look. "What?" Aislin asked to which Edward grabbed her arm and pull her up to a sitting position.

 

He then plops down beside her, "how do you fucking expect me to enjoy the meal if you won't let me seat, _couch-hogger_." He spoke before taking out the packets from the plastic bag and placing it on the table.

 

Aislin had a wave of confusion rush over her. There was something different the person that was now beside her. A different Edward to what she encountered earlier. She slowly brushed it off as she grabbed her own package meal and began eating.

 

 


	19. Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Here's Chapter: Another side of Edward and ROSIE!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my long absence.   
> So in return for not updating this past couple of days.
> 
> Here's a quite longer chapter than usual.

**Lilac - Tigran Hamasyan**

 

Aislin took one last sip of her carbonated drink, placing the cup down and stared at the empty cartons of once was filled with food. She turned her head to face Edward, whom was leaning back on the couch and stared up at the ceiling looking deep in thought.

"How's your leg?" Asked Edward, causing Aislin to jump slightly in shock. "Uhm, it's alright..." She answered, looking down to fiddle with her fingers.

A shiver traveled down her spine as a wave of breeze flew into the room through the window. Her shirt - which had small holes on it from the burning ashes of the building - was not enough to keep her warm along with knee-cut shorts. Edward notice as he stood up and shut the window close, reaching into the cabinets of the drawers and tossing at her a soft-cotton blue blanket.

Aislin held the blanket close, looking back at Edward who plopped back down beside her. "I'll get you new clothes to wear tomorrow," he spoke softly, leaning back and crossing his arms - making himself comfortable as his eyes slowly shut tightly.

Aislin wrapped the blanket around herself and she too made herself comfortable on her side of the couch. She faced him, watching his face go calm and become gentle as they readied themselves to be asleep. She had finally found another face of Edward that she found pleasant to look at.

She smiled to herself before closing her own eyes and shortly heading to sleep after.

 

*******

 

Edward awakens and the sight in front of him surprised him - centimetres apart his and Aislin's faces were. He leans back a little, moving away from her as he takes in more of her facial features. He had now taken notice of her nose and that Bert had a similar kind followed by her pink lips. Her ginger hair gracefully falling over her face, he smirks in amusement before he reaches out his hand to push the strand behind her ear.

He then freezes after.

What has gotten over him so suddenly?

Was it because he had met her brother? He hadn't plan on even actually end up staying at the hospital for more than a minute - even more than an hour. But after seeing Bert in such pitiful state, he had suddenly grown a small portion of protectiveness for Bert - even so; Aislin.

He stands up from his seat and fix his hair to his liking before reaching into his pocket for his phone. He notices that he has gotten a text message from Liam telling him that he had gone out to get breakfast for everyone.

 

_'Mind buying clothes for bait girl?' -E'_

_'already on it. -L'_

 

Sensible Liam at the most.

 

_'hey, isn't it.... that day? -L'_

 

Edward clutched his phone tightly and forced himself to reply back.

 

_'yeah... - E'_

 

He shoves his phone back into his pocket harshly as he shut his eyes, taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. It was a harsh day for Edward, and he knows it all to well. His mind then wanders to the thought of Marcel. He really hopes that the bastard, Ronalds, doesn't do anything to him. Marcel; his only family left for sure. He lets out a stressful sigh; he needs a joint.

He walks up to the window and opens it to grab the pack from the desk, taking out a cigarette joint and the lighter to lit it. He places it in his mouth before taking a long drag and exhaling the smoke out to the rest of Mavel City.

It was just any other ordinary eight o'clock in the morning as the usual 'morning fog' dances its way around the city. The weather here is no different from the regular weather in London, but it was much more gloomier here. There was no sun at all to shine down upon the citizen, and it's mostly pouring.

I guess the name speaks for itself in a way. It bears burden across the city for most of its population. Maybe it speaks for Edward as well. He takes a couple of more drags until his joint was close to none and he throws it away. He closes the window and a voice spoke.

"Smoking really is bad for you, you know?"

He turns his head to finally see Aislin sitting up, awake. He rolls his eyes and locks the window before shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants. "If only I can get a penny for every time you tell me that."

Aislin's eyes wanders over to the table where it held the remains of their midnight meal. She smiles softly before standing up and attempt to clean up the mess. "What are you doing?" Edward asked as he watched the girl closely. "I'm clearing the table up." She answered and threw the plastic bag of rubbish into the nearest trash can.

He smirks and leaned his back against on the wall. "You really do fit the image of a slave." He commented to which Aislin stood frozen, facing the wall and she clenches her fist. He gets off from the wall and taunts closer to her. "How do you feel - being called a personal slave by me?" He asked her, suddenly grabbing her by the shoulder; not too roughly but enough to shaken her a bit.

He leans closer to her and whispers into her ear, "tell me Aislin... just how do you feel?"

A shiver danced its way down Aislin's spine as she feels his hot breath against her ear.

"I feel manipulated."

She answered so honestly that it made Edward let out a dark chuckle. He leans in and began kissing her neck to which catches Aislin to be surprised. She felt her chest rising rapidly as she grows nervous to what the man was doing to her.

Edward let his tongue moisten her skin as he began trailing his tongue along the nape of her neck. He moved at a slow pace to her soft spot and began to gently suck on the sensitive skin which caused Aislin to place her hand onto the wall to support her weight.

She could barely move about with Edward's arms tightly wrapped around her, showing proof that he has no intentions on letting go soon. "E-Edward..." Aislin stuttered, gritting her teeth as Edward began to harshly suckle on her skin - like a vampire feeding into its victim.

Edward ignored her call. He was too preoccupied by lust to even listen. His hand reached up to grab a fistful of her hair, pulling it to the side to force her to expose more of her neck. Aislin let out a shriek of pain at the harsh force. Her eyes widened more and she began to become even more anxious when she felt his hardening member against her bottom.

"P-please s-stop-"

She was cut off with Edward picking her up and throwing her onto the couch. He grabbed both her arm and pinned them above her head. And right then and there; she has seen another side of Edward and it was the kind she never want to see ever again.

It was like a black demon has overtaken his body and that he was no longer the same Edward she saw that day when they first met or the kind that reassured her that she will be safe. It was nothing more but just a demon.

Was this the true nature of Edward?

 

He used his free hand to tear her shirt off. He did not care what happened to the shirt; he just wanted it off. He used the ripped fabric to tie it around Aislin's wrist and then tying it to the post of the couch. Aislin showed proof that she was not backing down without a fight, she wiggled around wildly but it was no use when Edward pushed her harshly onto the cushion.

He then unhooked her bra from behind, pushing it upwards to let the plump mounds loose. His finger traced the shape of the beautiful pair of breast, what he enjoyed most was the trembling movements that emitted from the girl in front of her.

He finger traced down to her pants to which he unbuttons them and push them down to her ankles. Aislin bend her leg to knee him in the chin.

"You bitch," Edward spat and immediately he grabbed her neck with a slight squeeze. "Don't make me strangle you and leave another bruise on you."

Aislin daringly stared back into his eyes, gasping loudly for more air. "I dare you.." She choked out which angered Edward more. He gritted his teeth and began squeezing her neck a bit more, watching her face go from pink to blue.

 

"I h-hate you..."

 

Edward stopped squeezing. His eyes widened when the words came from the girl's mouth. He loosened the grasp and slowly let go.

 

 

**FLASHBACK**

_Edward entered the overpopulated house. The loud booming music caused vibration to the walls. The air reeked of alcohol and sweat as Edward began pushing through bodies. He stumbled into the kitchen, literally gasping for air, to be greeted by Liam sitting on the counter conversing with Niall._

_"Did your shift just ended, how's life working in the office young entrepreneur-in-the-making?" Niall jokingly teased the man before taking a sip from his bottled beer."I thought you didn't want to attend the party?" Asked Liam, shifting his weight to face Edward. His eyes motioned to take notice of the wave of panic that was evident on Edward's face._

_"Where's Rosie?" Edward brushed off Niall's question. Liam furrowed his brows and looked at Niall before facing Edward again. "I never knew she came tonight. Isn't she at home with you?" Asked Liam to which Edward shook his head._

_He ran his fingers through his hair, grabbing a fistful before yanking it in distress. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." He muttered over and over again, thinking deeply on where else could his fair maiden be. "We'll help you look, just calm down first." Spoke Liam in a gentle tone as he hopped off the counter and walked over to rub Edward's shoulder in a comforting manner._

_"Hold on, let me contact Zayn. He might know where she is. After all she is his sister." He stated, shrugging his shoulder and dialing the phone number of his best friend._

_Edward takes a deep breath, calming down a little. "Thanks. I'll go keep looking for her, contact me if you get anything." He tells them before rushing out the kitchen and began his search around the house. Asking familiar faces if they have seen her._

_He bumps into Louis in the foyer who was also in the same state of panic as he is. "Ed!" Exclaimed the fellow. "Have ya seen Harry?" He asked, looking around anxiously. Edward shook his head, "no.. Have you seen Rosie?" Louis answered with the shake of his head._

_"Hmm, that's strange. Both of our lovers has gone missing, huh? Well good luck searching for Rosie." Louis never failed to bring up a little humour into the problem. He pat Edward's shoulder before brushing past him and continued his search for his dashing beau._

_Edward furrowed his brows - suddenly the situation was getting suspicious. He sighs softly before he began taking the stairs up._

_He passes by a narrow hallway, passing by doors which emitted loud disgusting moaning. He restrained himself from pushing the doors open as he neared the end of the hall, he leans against a door that seemed to be 'safe' as he leaned his ear against it for safety-measures before opening it._

_And he sure wished he hadn't._

_Before him stood the love of his life, with her arms wrapped around the neck of the fellow that he bestowed his greatest trust towards; Harry._

_Rosie pulled away immediately at the sound of the door opening and it was like her soul flew out of her body - both her and Harry were like deers caught in the headlights._

_"E-Edward.." The woman fumbled with her words, trembling slightly as she watched her spouse start to turn red with anger. Harry takes a step forward, "Edward.. it really isn't what it looks like. Let me explain-"_

_But Edward didn't give his brother a chance to explain, he just straight up went and punched him square in the face. "HARRY!" Rosie calls out when the man falls to the ground, suffering in great pain. Edward stomped forward and grabbed the girl by the forearm harshly, dragging her out of the room and away from the bastard - which he hates to call his brother._

_  
_

_He continued to forcefully drag Rosie down the stairs to which he has met up once again with Louis who reached the bottom of the stairs. "I heard Harry's name being called, where is he?" He asks Edward, but Louis was only pushed aside by him. "He's upstairs." Edward grumbled as he leaves the house._

_"W-Wait, Edward! Stop!" She began hitting the hand of Edward, attempting for him to let go of her. "I said stop - you're hurting me!-"_

_"-YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE HURT ME!"_

_Edward snapped, his face closed up against Rosie. The tears began to build up in his eyes, threatening to fall. His face was showing a shade of crimson red - not the type where he's blushing but the kind where he's seriously furious._

_He turned back around and opened the car door, "get in. We'll talk about this at home." He muttered to which Rosie hesitantly gets in and he shuts the door. He pinches the bridge of his nose as he walks to the driver's seat and gets in. He starts up the car and began driving out into the road._

_They were now only surrounded by awkward silence._

_  
_

_As the car pulls to a stop, Edward swallowed the lump that grew in his throat and gathered the courage to find the answers to his questions._

_"Why'd you do it?"_

_Rosie stared out of the window, not daring to face him at all. "I thought we're going to be 'talking about this at home'?" She sarcastically spoke which only made Edward even more upset. "But why did you? I'm your husband, Rosie - have you not forgotten that?!" He snaps again._

_"How am I to be reminded all the time when you are never there most of the time! You're always so focused on your job, hell I could only guess that you're kissing ass with that slut of a manager of yours." Rosie retorted. " saw pictures of you in her office and you both were sure very touchy!"_

_"It was her, she threw herself onto me!" Edward reasoned but Rosie was not having any of it. "Stop it! Just get me home, I don't want to talk about it." Rosie wiped away the tear that fell from her eye._

_"Do you really think that I would cheat on you?" Edward gritted his teeth, upset by the fact that his own wife which he trusted would doubt him that easily._

_Rosie shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not responding back anymore._

_Edward looked down and stared at the ring on his left hand, taking back to the sweet moments of that day. He looks up and noticed the green light, he pushed the pedal to go forward and he also noticed how it immediately changes to the orange light which signaled the long waiting he kept but luckily there was no one behind him._

_"I hate you.."_

_Edward's eyes widened, immediately distraught by the words that he dreaded so much come out of her own mouth. He looses control of his conscious as Rosie lets out a scream, "WATCH OUT!" He swerved the car in a state of panic but the bright lights that were coming close towards them followed by a horn of a truck caused Edward to get more scared._

_  
_

_**"ROSIE!!"** _

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _  
> **Here's Chapter: Rosie xx (part two-ish), and is Edward finally opening up?**  
>  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now considering to have an updating schedule, since I can't seem to find the day to post every other day. So I'll be updating weekly, either on a weekend, that I am not so sure of but yes on a weekend.
> 
> Also on the 29th of November until the 19th of December, I would be on hiatus cause I will be travelling back to my national country for vacation.
> 
> So three week-ish of no updates, but if I find the time to - I will update it.
> 
> Sorry, I have to spend time with my family; cousins and brothers as I have not seen them for two years already. Usually I get to go back every two years at the most but it's not always I would spend time with them.
> 
> For now, have this update!

** **

**A Hundred Reasons - Olafur Arnalds**

Edward was shaken by the horrible flashback he had replayed over in his mind. The memory that broke him to millions of pieces. Although the scars faded; his heart remained bruised and fragile. The vivid images of him being taken to the emergency room, side by side with the love of his life as he watched desperately at the doctors who tried their best to keep her alive.

The man had watched his beloved wife die in front of him.

 

He pulled away almost immediately from Aislin who was shaking in fear but now she could breathe out a sigh of relief. Edward stands up and looked over at Aislin who curled up into a ball at the end of the couch - grabbing what's left of her clothing.

Aislin slowly calmed down as she searched her eyes. She only saw was sadness and the lion looked pitiful. What surprised her even more was when she saw the tears start to form in his eyes as he continued to look at her with guilt evident over his face.

"Edward." Aislin said in a calming voice. She stayed where she was, although she wanted to reach out and give the poor cub a hug, she was still scared of him.

"I'm not a bad person, alright?"

Edward clenched his fist. His words sounded more like a statement, he was desperate to reassure the scared chihuahua in front of him. But in that moment he could no longer see Aislin; he was seeing Rosie.

He swiftly turned around and rushed out of the room, slamming the door along the way which caused Aislin to jump in her spot. She looked down and hugged her knees even closer to her.

 

"I know you're not."

 

*******

 

Liam walked into the apartment to which was the same as it always was whenever he visited; Louis on his laptop and Niall watching television. He walked up to Niall and looked down at him. "Niall, babe..." He crossed his arm over his chest to which Niall nodded his head, his eyes still not taking off from the television screen.

"Let Marcel go."

With that, it was enough to grab Niall's attention who looked up and stared at his lover. Liam was giving him the 'mum' look - making Niall the child who got in trouble.

Niall only laughed. "I'm not in charge, don't ask me babe. Go ask Zayn, but I guess that would be difficult now, wouldn't it?" He sarcastically states to which only annoyed Liam. "Can you even ask him to reconsider it-?"

"- Even if we go and reconsider it, it's not Zayn's choice; it's Jedd's." Spoke Louis who finally stopped typing and looked up at Liam. "How's Edward? Is he locked up in his room, crying in grief?" Louis retorted with a sassy tone. "Has he gone and realized just how much he was at fault?"

Liam glared and stomped over to the blue-eyed fellow, he slammed his hand onto the table he was on and taunted over him. "Stop it Louis, you can't keep blaming Edward for everything! It wasn't his fault that Harry died!" Liam finally snapped. He wasn't having such a great day after Edward stormed out of the building and drove off to god-knows-where.

He could tell that Edward was already having a harsh time coping the death anniversary of his late wife and also with the stressful matter of his brother being taken.

"THEN WHOSE FUCKING FAULT IS IT?!" Louis screamed, standing up from his seat and daringly stared up at Liam. Despite the height difference, Louis was not afraid. He was quick and savvy, he could just easily pass by Liam just as how Liam could take the older, although shorter, man.

"What was the reason for Harry to go off and just do that to himself then?" Louis asked, his teeth gritting and his fist threatening to hit the male in front of him.

"Tell me, Payne, tell me."

Liam didn't know how to answer the question, because he didn't know exactly the reason - it was sensible of him to do that; to just keep quiet and not say the wrong things anymore. He didn't want to end up fighting with his old best buddy.

"Exactly." Louis scoffed and shook his head, he plopped back down onto the seat and went back to whatever he was doing on his laptop.

Niall stepped forward and grabbed Liam's arm. "Hey, what's got you so grumpy?" Ask the Irish man, he was now worried for his boyfriend; it was rare for Liam to be so angry and so grumpy. "Is it Edward?" He questioned to which Liam nodded his head.

"I just... I just pity the guy. Edward - he, he has been through so much and he really doesn't deserve any of this. Hell I don't even know why I even considered to help him with this gang thing. All I wanted to do was just make sure he didn't try to hurt himself and that he could just stay alive - because I was determined that he will find happiness, again, someday." Confessed Liam who sat down onto the couch, his head in his hands. Niall who sat beside him and rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Hell, I miss the old times where we all used to be together and just have so much fucking fun."

The tears began to well up in his eyes. Louis had stopped typing and listened to the boy speak all the built-up emotion he had in his system. He then realized the times where they would trespass old factory buildings and always leave a graffiti of their trademark 'logo' that Zayn designed for their group of mischievous friends.

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss Zayn being the one to always doodle in his cheap five-dollar notepad and make up new ideas for their next graffiti trademark; Niall being the one to always crack senseless jokes; Liam making sure to keep the group in tact with his, often-wise-annoying, sensibility; and Edward with his care-free ways and positive mind-set.

He remembered the good times to where he also first met Harry. Who visited the city from Cheshire and for the first time in Louis' life, he fell madly in love with the curly-haired boy who was cheeky and always had interesting stories in his head, but always had his thoughts up in the clouds which intrigued Tomlinson all the much really.

"I miss it too.." Louis spoke.

 

*******

 

It's been hours; Aislin sat by the window pane staring out. It was just eight hours ago that she found Edward standing here, smoking. She had not seen him since then.She felt the crisp coolness that the city always provided. It was colder than usual. She wondered if Edward was somewhere keeping himself warm.

Wait.

Why was she concerning over someone who basically attempted to rape her?

But still, she could help but worry. The sincere sadness she saw in his eyes. It left her with more questions. Why does he have a room basically turning to dust in his beautiful beach house, left untouched? Who was Rosie? Why has he suddenly become an open book to be easily read? Why is he bipolar; kind and gentle then in a few minutes, a raging hatred beast?

Why?

Why?

Why.

Just why.

 

She hugged her knees and shut down the window to stop the breeze from entering more. She had already changed into a warm set of clothes that Liam provided for her. She walked over to the couch and sat down, staring into open space. She began to wonder how her little brother was doing. She hasn't seen him in so long. She wondered if she could go see him soon.

But then there's Marcel.

Hopefully she'll be able to see him soon.

 

'He's been taken away, because of me.'

 

Her inner monologue was disturbed from when the door was pushed open. She sat up straight immediately, she was feeling hopeful and she suddenly had a burst of expectation.

"Hey Aislin," Liam appeared behind the door.

It was then she was disappointed. But she forced a smile on her face, "hey Liam." The man let out a chuckle and enter the room. "Why do you look so disappointed; did you expect someone else?" He questioned, walking over and taking a seat next to her.

"O-oh, n-no... not really."

She looked down to hide the guilt she felt to which Liam proved to be one that's not easily fooled. He reached out and caressed her hair. "You were expecting Edward, were you?" He had caught her as she grew stiff.

"He.... do you know his whereabouts?" She asked him, looking up at him. Liam noticed the worried expression that was evident on her face. He checked the time on his watch and smiled softly, "come on. Let's go pick him up." He says, standing up and began walking out the door.

Aislin looked at the man confusingly before standing up and following close behind him.

 

*******

 

Liam parallel parked the car by the sidewalk as they both jumped out of the car. Aislin walked and looked up at the big entrance sign that read 'Cemetery'. "Why are we here?" She asked him. Liam tilted his head, motioning for her to follow him as they both enter the area.

"You see... today is the death anniversary of Edward's late wife." He tells her as they walked down the path. Aislin stopped dead in her tracks, the suddenness of the information shook her. "Late.. w-wife?" She repeated him to which Liam nodded his head, giving her a sad smile. "Yeah, he used to be married." He looked down, he found it somewhat difficult to tell her the truth but she is trusted well-enough to have to know.

"Rosie?" She questioned to which Liam only nodded his head, he takes a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "W-What happened to her?" She asked again. "She died in a car accident with Edward, but he managed to survive." He answers before looking back at her.

"Come on," he says before beginning to walk again and Aislin started to as well.

She looked down at her feet to watch it step over the cement pathway. Slowly her questions were getting answered. "They married at eighteen.. ha, can you believe that age? Eighteen.. trust Ed to always take the risks." Liam found the idea amusing as he began to walk off the path and onto the grass.

"Rosie.. how did she look like?" She began to awkwardly ask. She was suddenly anxious to know just what kind of girl managed to steal Edward's heart; the kind of girl that could make Edward smile and hopefully do all the sides she saw to him.

"Very similar to you. She too had ginger hair and striking blue eyes." Liam answered and stopped. Aislin stopped beside him, wondering why he suddenly stopped and she noticed him staring out to the distance. She followed her gaze and it was set upon the man, to whom she grew impatient to seeing.

Edward was sat on the ground in front of a gravestone, a bottle in hand as he was seen taking long swigs from it. Liam nudged Aislin forward, "go on; go and comfort him." Liam spoke to which Aislin hesitantly began walking forward to the male.

 

As Aislin grew closer, she could feel her heart skip a beat. She became even more anxious, she reached out her hand to touch Edward but was stopped mid-way with him speaking.

"I used to never regret the decisions I made. I never have. I was that confident - I trusted myself so much more than anyone ever has. But now, every year - on this very day - I start to regret everything I've done." Edward spoke up, his tone was croaky and deeper than usual. Aislin pulled her hand back and looked down.

"All I can just see now is darkness." He states. "Darkness. It's so easy to fall in but it's so hard to get out. No one can save you then."

Aislin felt her hands began to tremble as she clenched them tightly. She wanted so badly to reach out and give the man a hug, but she was scared that he wouldn't like it; or that he would just push her away again.

 

What should I say?

 

What should I do?

 

"I lost her. I lost her because of something I did. It's my fault! It's all my fault." She saw his shoulders began to shake and soft whimpering following along. He was crying. He was actually crying. She leaned forward to see his face and the whole sight broke her heart immediately.

She couldn't take it anymore; she reached out and pulled him into a hug. She didn't care anymore if he was going to hit her, or get mad at her. Edward was taken aback; he was suddenly surrounded by tightness and warmth that the small girl provided for him. His grip loosened around his fifth bottle of beer, letting it drop to the ground with a clink and rolled away. He gave in and cried even harder into her shoulder.

"You did nothing wrong." She spoke in a mellow tone. "I'll protect you; I'll save you; I'll love you, even more than she ever did - you can count on it, I'm your personal slave remember?" She could feel the tears began to gather in her eyes - she couldn't help but feel just as emotional.

She hated to see him in this state; she hated to see him almost give up; she found something that she hated the most now, even more than the previous one she has hated. She hated this state that Edward gave.

 

"Why would you want to do that? That's insane; I'M insane and don't be like me. You'll only get hurt - I'll only break you."

 

"Haven't you notice; I'm already broken, and so are you. We're not perfect; and that's apparent. But we're fixable, the both of us. There is still hope for me; and for you - I know there is."

 


	21. Hesitating Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> **HERE'S CHAPTER: _Gauthiers reunite? Edward and Aislin?_**
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, here's my christmas special. (1/2)
> 
> As I am writing this, I am still currently on my vacation and when I post this; it would most likely be Christmas or before it. Devastatingly, my brother had caught a virus after being bitten by a mosquito and had to be admitted to the hospital where he is being hydrated with this IV drop.
> 
> It was unfortunate for the family to have this happen just a few days before our vacation would come to an end. But all in all, I'd have to say it was one of my best trips back to my native country.
> 
> I went and visited my dream school, to which I am hoping to attend once I've graduated from High School (11 months from now) and they were kind enough to give us a free tour around the campus and showed us its facilities to which I was truly, and will always be overwhelmed with.
> 
> But the thing is that they will only accept 12 students every school year under that particular course that I want to take (just so the mentors can focus more on the students) and so I have to submit an application then do an interview, so I am really hoping that they would accept me amongst those 100 of students that are currently waiting to be accepted just as I am.
> 
> Cross fingers everyone! haha
> 
>  
> 
> _Also; I want to wish a very Merry Christmas to all my dear friends and you readers that are celebrating this christmas season._
> 
> _Cheers. xx_
> 
> _  
>  _
> 
> _P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S - HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY BBY SMOL BBY BBY DDADDY SMOLL SMOOLLLLLLL LOUIS_
> 
>  

**Secret Love Song, Pt. II - Little Mix**

 

_"Why would you want to do that? That's insane; I'M insane and don't be like me. You'll only get hurt - I'll only break you."_

_"Haven't you notice; I'm already broken, and so are you. We're not perfect; and that's apparent. But we're fixable, the both of us. There is still hope for me; and for you - I know there is."_

 

*******

 

When they reached back to the club, Edward immediately went upstairs to the office with Aislin trailing behind. Edward plopped onto the couch whilst Aislin hesitantly shuts the door. She looked at him before awkwardly turn to face the floor. She had notice the look on Edward's face which showed like he was deeply thinking to himself. She turned to the door and reached out for the knob. "I'll just give you some privacy."

"No."

She stopped and turned her head, he was now looking straight at her. "Don't leave." Edward said to which Aislin turned back around and faced him. He motioned for her to come closer and she obliged. He patted the space next to him, signaling her to take a seat. Aislin stared at the spot, suddenly remembering what he did earlier this morning.

Edward read her expression clearly and he sighed gently. "I won't hurt you... What happened earlier this morning, that wasn't me; I was just.. I just felt lonely." He confessed, looking away from her. She stared at him for a while before taking a seat next to him.

"You're not scared of me, right?" He felt scared to ask her such question all of the sudden.

Aislin sat straight and proper, her hands on her laps as she stared at the wall across from her. "Maybe just a little... But I trust you."

"You really are an idiot." He chuckled suddenly. "So are you." She replied to which made Edward slowly become quiet.

 

"Hey."

 

Edward looked up at her then deeply into her eyes. "You promise me that you won't betray me - that you'll devote yourself to me for as long as I live?" He asked her but his eyes looked more like it was a command than a request.

Aislin looked back into those mesmerizing eyes that he always had. She felt herself being captivated in his wondrous and magical gaze.

A gaze like that, how can you deny a gaze like that so easily?

"I promise." She answered him.

After all, she is his personal slave after all.

Edward leaned in and kissed her passionately. This kiss was the kind that filled Aislin's heart with warmth and security. Aislin never wanted the kiss to end, she didn't want him to pull away from her. But when he did, it was as if she lost a piece of her all over again.

What was she feeling all of the sudden?

Was this a hidden feeling that she had finally come to only now realize?

Edward caressed her cheeks gently with his thumb. "I want to try my luck once again." He softly whispered. "What do you mean?" Asked Aislin, she stared back at him her chest still overwhelmed by the kiss and the gentle touch wasn't helping her at all.

He kissed her on the temple before pulling away from her and standing up. Aislin watched him walk out of the room without saying another word.

 

*******

 

The next morning, Aislin woke up with a blanket wrapped tightly around her and once again the air filled up with the stench of cigarette smoke. She sat up just to see Edward in the almost usual spot, smoking another joint.

She hugged her knees and hid her nose into the blanket. "Smoki-"

"Smoking is bad for me - I know." He spoke up, interrupting her as he threw out the joint. He walked over and opened the food tray's cover that was found on the coffee table. "Here, eat up.." He tells her before taking out a shopping bag from behind the couch and places it beside her. "And get dressed.. we're going somewhere."

Aislin eyed the savoury breakfast meal on the food tray and the branded clothing beside her. "Where are we off to?" She asked. Edward turned around to grab a coat that hanged over the office chair before making his way to the door, "just get dressed and meet me downstairs."

With that he left the room. Aislin looked over at the the bag and took a look inside, checking each article of clothing one by one. It was a cotton sweatshirt-hoodie with denim jeans. She blushed slightly at the pair of underwear and she thought about the person that went out to get them just for her.

She placed them aside before eating up her breakfast. It reminded her so much of Marcel's home cooking and she was then missing him greatly once again. "We'll get you back Marcel... Edward needs you. I need you too."

 

*******

 

Aislin got out through the passenger seat and shut the door. The harsh cool wind greeted her, scratching against her skin. "Mavel's being a bitch recently." Commented Edward as he felt the merciful weather.

Aislin looked up at the building before her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Why had Edward brought her to the hospital? Most importantly, the hospital her sick brother is in.

"Why are we here?" She questioned, turning to face Edward with an anxious look on her face. Edward grabbed her arm and forcibly dragged her inside. "We're going to meet someone that I know." He tells her as they enter the building which they were greeted with the warm heater.

Edward took off his coat and continued to pull Aislin with him as they used the stairs up to the fourth floor. Aislin looked around at her surroundings. When was the last time she had visited the hospital? When was the last time she saw Bert?

She wanted to see him right then and there.

Edward came to a stop at the room's door and Aislin felt terrified to take a look inside. She had heard that Bert was relocated to a private room because he was having trouble sleeping with other patients that were beside him, even with the curtain pulled up.

Room 444

She read as Edward reached out to open the knob but she stopped him in time. "No wait, please..." She whispered softly. Edward could feel her trembling under his touch. "What's wrong?" He questioned. She looked up, her eyes becoming glassy. "Just who.. are we going to be seeing?" She asks but Edward only smirked widely at her.

He didn't say anymore as he pushed opened the door and pulled her inside with him. Aislin kept her eyes shut, she suddenly felt nauseous all of the sudden. She heard the door shut close but she continued to keep her eyes shut.

"Aislin?"

The familiar voice rang in her ears. The only voice she had never missed so much in her life. She could already make out the face and looks of the person in her head. She looked up, slowly opening her eyes and there he was. There was Bert, sat quietly in his hospital clothes and tubes going in through her nose.

"B-B-Bert..." Croaked out Aislin as she stumbled forward, the sight before her made her knees tremble with much excitement. She made her way til' she reached Bert and pulled him into a tight embrace, minding about the tube.

Bert sat there, astonished to have seen his dear sister once again after so long. "Aislin, I missed you so much!" Bert snapped out of it and finally spoke. Aislin already had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there with you, I'm sorry that I couldn't visit you regularly and you had to watch all those other patients get visits from their families." She cried out. "I'm so so sorry."

Bert pulled away from the hug and looked at her, letting out a small laugh and helped wiped Aislin's tears. "I forgive you! Please don't cry." He spoke to which Aislin couldn't help but laugh as well. "Ah! Eddy!" He called out and waved cheerfully at Edward who stood up from leaning against the wall.

"You know Aislin, why you never told me?" He pouted at the man before him which he only earned a pat on the head from Edward. "I wanted to keep it as a surprise."

Aislin looked up at Edward with a wide smile, probably one of the first ever he has seen. "Thank you." She whispered before Edward reached out to wipe away the left over tears on her cheeks.

"Yeah."

 

*******

 

Edward sat down by the window pane as he listened to the conversation between the siblings. He looked out the window, noticing how hazy today seems to be. He had stayed silent throughout, letting the other two enjoy each other presence.

He felt a vibration from his phone as he reached back and pulled it out to read the message that was sent to him by Liam.

 

_'Preparations are all set. We'll meet you there. -L'_

 

A small smirk was shown on his face as he stood up straight and walked over to the two giggling Gauthiers. "Hey, we have to go." He told Aislin.

"What? Why?" Bert frowned, he squeezed Aislin's hand tightly and Edward noticed it. "We have work to do." Answered Edward to which Aislin slowly began to understand and she looked over at her brother with a sad smile. "It's something important Bert." She leaned forward to place a small kiss onto Bert's forehead.

"Will I see you again?" Bert asked to which Aislin clenched her fist tightly. Even she found it hard to answer such a simple question; neither did she know whether she will ever see him again anytime soon. "Of course." She answered hesitantly.

Bert smiled and reached out his pinky finger at her. "Promise?" He smiled widely at her to which she was about to lock hers with him but Edward beat her to it. "I'll bring her back here, don't worry." Edward locked his slender pinky with Bert who looked up at him with a surprised look but it was soon changed into a wide grin.

"Yay!" Bert cheered happily.

Edward looked over at Aislin and smirked at her as he began walking out the door. "Come on." He only whispered towards her as she stood up straight and began to follow him. "I'll see you soon Bert." Said Aislin as she blew him a kiss and gave him a small wave goodbye before leaving the room, catching up to walk beside Edward.

 

"Why'd you do that?" She asked, looking up at him.

 

"You can't make a promise if you're hesitating to keep it." He answered her. "Especially to your own brother, are you really willing to do that?" He asked her after.

 

Aislin looked down, a small look of guilt apparent on her face. "You could tell?" She asked him to which Edward only hummed in response.

"You really cannot hide anything from me Miss Gauthier, I know everything." Edward stated before they began walking out of the building to be greeted with even cooler wind than what it was this morning. They rushed to the car and got in, with Edward immediately turning on the heater.

 

Aislin hugged her coat closely to her body as she sighed in relief with the warmth the car provided as they drove out of the parking lot of the hospital and away. "Where are we heading exactly?" Asked Aislin.

 

_"We're going to get Marcel."_

 

 

 

 

 


	22. His Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **(2/2)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposedly to post this on Christmas Day but shit happened and I plan to post this on New Year's but more shit happened so now I had to deal with that.
> 
> So I am very sorry for not updating as I was planning to. 
> 
> I am very sorry for not keeping this up to date, but I was just dealing with some things and I am still dealing with them now but I want to post it here now! Haha ^^
> 
> Thank you for those that are still reading this series, I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> I kinda feel like this chapter isn't the best, I'm sorry about that. I'll rewrite this once I get around to doing it. 
> 
> But yes, if you want more don't be afraid to leave a vote, add to your library and a constructive comment down below. 
> 
> _< 3 Cheers._

**Love - Daughter**

 

Aislin hugged her coat closely to her body as she sighed in relief with the warmth the car provided as they drove out of the parking lot of the hospital and away. "Where are we heading exactly?" Asked Aislin.

"We're going to get Marcel."

 

*******

 

Marcel sat quietly in the only seat that was in the middle of the room, a bright fluorescent light that was above him. He was roughly tied up by a rope and it was clear that it won't be easy for him to try to get out of it. (He has tried several times)

Sweat buds had already drenched his curly locks, covered in dirt and dust. He remained the way he was captured and for Marcel he hated this more than anything; he wanted to get out and take a long shower.

He felt his stomach begin to rupture, although he was fed three meals daily, but it only consisted of two Spanish bread buns and mashed potatoes. It wasn't enough for him. He was wondering when Edward was ever going to get him (or if he is ever going to even).

Marcel looked through his glasses, his left lens clearly cracked but he could still see through them. "Aislin.. I hope you're okay." He whispered to himself before he snaps his head towards the door clicking open.

"Well Marcel, how is your home-stay here so far?"

The figure walked closer to the light and showed his face. Even only the voice he could make out just who the person was. "Zayn." He muttered out.

Zayn stood there in front of Marcel, wearing a leather coat and a wide smirk across his face. "Have you eaten?" Zayn asked, pulling off the black cotton gloves off his hand and shoving it into his pockets. Marcel looked down and nodded. "I suppose it is better than nothing." He commented before sighing deeply.

A man walked in carrying a chair before setting it down in front of Marcel and leaving the room. Zayn went ahead and sat on the chair, staring at Marcel still with the wide smirk plastered on his face. "It's been two days, I thought your brother is going to get you quicker than I thought." He stated. "Has he already forgotten about you?"

Marcel looked up at him as the question came out of Zayn's mouth. "I doubt that he has." Marcel answered which only caused the smirk on Zayn's face to widen and become even more devious.

"Or are you more concerned if Aislin has forgotten about you?"

This caused Marcel to be stiff and frozen in his spot. He had never thought it that way. The girl he grown closed with has forgotten about him?

When Marcel didn't answer or say anything, Zayn pulled out a packet from the pockets of his coat and untied the string. Once the package opened the contents inside fell onto the floor and much to Marcel's surprise, it was photos of Aislin and Edward together; kissing.

Seeing all the photos one by one, the most that riled Marcel was the photo of the pair touching lips. Why has it caused him to be so angry and upset over something he has no right to take control of?

Maybe it was the thought that Marcel knew that Aislin wasn't his. She could do just whatever the hell she wants. But its limited, because of Edward.

Its been always Edward, hasn't it?

 

"Why?" Marcel asked.

"Why what?"

"Why are you showing me all of this; are you trying to get me to be angry or jealous?" Marcel looks up at Zayn with a blank look. "Because if you are, it isn't working." He states. His tone was thorough and made no room for obvious lies. Zayn cocked an eyebrow at him, a little amused by his change of character.

"You've changed quite a tad bit, Marcel." Zayn commented before standing up and hovered over the fellow in front of him. "Have you learn a few tricks up your sleeves from your brother?" He asked to which Marcel nodded his head.

"I have only learned from his mistakes."

 

Just then loud sirens went off in the room and Zayn looked around, wondering what was causing it before he smirked in realization. "He's finally here." He stands up straight and ruffled Marcel's hair before kicking the chair away.

"Now the fun has begun." Zayn began walking towards the door and opens it to reveal men running around in the background. "BOSS! Someone's broken in through the main gate!" One of the men ran up infront of Zayn.

Zayn turned back to Marcel and gave him a knowing look. "You'll be a good boy now, won't you?" He asked him. "Or else." He threatened before slamming the door shut.

 

 

 

**BELOW THE HEADQUARTERS**

Edward ran down the dim corridor with Aislin and Liam behind. They had discovered an old tunnel-way that went around underneath the building - thanks to Madame Roche for providing detailed information and smart people to help them with the case.

"The siren's gone off already, we have to be quick." Said Liam as he shone the flashlight through the long corridor.

Edward looked down at his little GPS meter, heading to the red dot which signaled where Marcel was taken hostage. "We'll get him, don't worry." Edward grumbled as he continued to rushed down the hallway.

 

As they continued to run through the lengthy maze of a underground tunnel, they found themselves growing closer to Marcel. "Madame really is a keeper, ain't she?" Liam commented, letting out a short chuckle.

"She's quite the looker, I must say... but I wouldn't want to be involved with her romantically." Said Edward. His eyes stared straight forward, showing proof that he meant what he said. Liam looked over at him, before nodding his head slowly. "I understand. It could be a scary thing as well." He said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aislin.

Liam looked over at Aislin and gave her a small smile. "Well, she's got power... probably a strong enough power that could beat Edward." He said. "So dating someone like her might not be easy; only if you make the wrong moves or say the wrong things."

"Oh, I understand now."

"Can you both stop chit-chatting and focus on finding where Marce is?" Snapped Edward, looking back at the two with a stern look. "Calm down man, we're almost there.." Liam said, showing him the GPS meter.

Edward sighed and turned back front. He felt surprisingly on edge today - was it because of the fact that he could be seeing Zayn or Louis today? He hated having to cross-paths with either man, he didn't like the fact that the best buddies he once had are now on enemy terms.

He still cared for them deeply and it was obvious that he still wanted that friendship bond to last while it did.

He wondered if they all have thought the same thing.

Aislin noticed that Edward was a bit conscious. She looked down and hesitated for a moment before reaching out to grab hold of his hand, giving it a tight and reassuring squeeze. "It will be alright, we'll find Marcel and we'll bring him back."

Edward looked down at her, a tad bit surprised at the sudden gesture. He sighed a bit before nodding. "I know, but I'm most worried about you." He said before letting go of her hand and walked further ahead.

Aislin furrowed her brows and moved to catch up with him. "What do you mean?" She asked. "He's after you remember? You shouldn't have come with." He answered, not looking back at her in return. She felt her heart clenched at the idea of Edward not wanting her to be there with him, but she knew that it was right. She gazed to her hand and clenched it. She could still feel the warmth lingering in her touch, she wanted to hold onto it a bit more.

Edward stopped in front of a little gate, behind it were stairs upwards. He looked at the gate and pulled it open, finding it unexpectedly unlocked. He began walking up the flight of stairs, the other two followed closely behind him. As he reached the top, it had seems to be a dead-end. But he knew all to well that it wasn't.

He looked around carefully to find any way to open the secret passageway, moving his hands around on the wall until he felt a button like camouflaged onto the surface and pushed it, moments later the door unlocks. He pulled it open slightly to see that the other side happened to be a lab. He looked around and noticed that it was empty.

Had they evacuated everyone in the building?

Edward looked around carefully, spotting a few security cameras up in the wall. He looked down at his handy device before pressing a button on the side and immediately a tiny explosion was heard, he looked out to see that the cameras were now in halves, smoke emitting from it. He smirked widely; he reminded himself to thank the people that helped him with hacking into the system.

He walked in through and began moving quick. Aislin and Liam moving close behind him. Edward looked down at his device to see where Marcel is, which was very close to him. Edward looked around and a monitor screen what caught his attention. He walked over to it and when he finally realized that it was Marcel, sitting on the chair and he was already crying.

Edward clenched his jaw and began opening up the system, remembering so easily the instructions that was given to him. He locked in the pass-code and managed to unlock the door that opened up beside him.

Marcel's head snapped up towards the opened door and his eyes widened in shocked. His eyes wander over to his brother then to Liam and finally... Aislin....

She was fine... She was there... She was there to save him.

"Marcel!" Liam cried out, both he and Edward ran into the room. Rushing over to release Marcel from the chair. They cut through the rope with their pocket knives. Once the ropes dropped down around Marcel, he found himself hugging Aislin.

Aislin was taken aback and hesitated on what to do with the current situation. Edward furrowed his brows, seeing as his brother was hugging Aislin ever-so-tightly.

"You're here... You came..." Marcel softly whispered, his voice shaky and the tears were still falling. "Marcel.." Aislin spoke out before hugging back after. She rubbed her back comfortingly, attempting to calm him down.

Edward clenched his fists before clearing his throat. "We don't have time for shitty nonsense, we need to get back before they get he-" A swift moving dagger thrown directly towards Edward, cutting yet again another part of his skin. Edward let out a groan as he held the side of his bicep, the blood beginning to seep through his clothing. His eyes snapped up towards the obvious person to have thrown it.

"Well well well, I see that you're working well on your hacking skills huh Edward?" Louis smirked, leaning against the door frame as a dagger playfully swung around his finger.

Edward stood up straight and walked forward, standing in front of Aislin in attempt to protect her. But it seems that he wasn't the only one planning that after all. Marcel pulled Aislin back to stay behind him.

Louis noticed and raised his brow, "wow.. So you got two Styles wrapped around your finger already Aislin?" He smirked widely. "How pathetic."

"Lou.. Where's Zayn?" Ask Edward, his other hand holding the onto his gun that hid in his buckle, preparing to shoot at any given moment.

"Lou?" Louis gave a disgusted look. "What are we - friends now?" He scoffed before he stopped swinging his dagger around, clutching onto it tightly. "We aren't friends any more Edward.." He stood up straight and began taunting closer to him.

Louis gave Edward a fiery look. "We never were..."

"Friends don't hurt each other, Edward. How do you think I felt when Harry did that to himself? If it weren't for you for being such an asshole, he would still be here today! Rosie too!" His face began to turn red, boiling in anger. "Seeing you... just pissed me off."

"Lou... I get that you'r-"

"DON'T CALL ME LOU!" Louis shouted, he stopped taunting closer as he stood five feet away from him. "You know what Edward..." He continued to give him the same scary fiery look.

_"See you in hell."_

All of the sudden he took out his gun and pointed it towards Edward. Liam's eyes widen as he began moving on his feet.

"LOUIS WAI-"

 

**BAM!**

 

 

 

 


End file.
